nijimura shuuzo against the world
by 100percentcocoa
Summary: Nijimura tidak habis pikir, kenapa Jepang sesempit ini? Kenapa ia harus pacaran dengan Akashi dan sekamar dengan mantannya Akashi pula? / Yang demen NijiAkaMayu ayo merapat. Chapter 3 update, RnR?
1. prolog

nijimura shuuzo against the world © 100% cocoa

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Summary: Nijimura tidak habis pikir, kenapa Jepang sesempit ini? Kenapa ia harus pacaran dengan Akashi dan sekamar dengan mantannya Akashi pula? / Yang demen NijiAkaMayu ayo merapat. Chapter pertama masih prolog. RnR?

Warning: uke!Akashi, Nijimura piktor, mungkin OOC, bahasa kadang baku kadang enggak, and the list goes on.

Rating : M (untuk chapter ini satu scene doang)

A/N: ini ide nyangkut di otak waktu lagi di toilet kalo ga salah, dan karena kebayang-bayang terus jadi saya tulis aja. saya pikir kalo kuroko punya _light _sandwich sama bakagami dan ahomine, akashi juga punya _senpai _sandwich sama abang niji dan mayuyu dong.

.

.

.

.

.

Nijimura Shuuzo.

Umur kayaknya 19 tahun. Sudah beberapa bulan ini menjalani hari-hari sebagai mahasiswa Institut Teknologi Tokyo—alias Tokodai.

Zodiaknya Cancer. Hobi main pingpong dan jago karate. Paling suka makan nasi goreng. Punya ayah paling luar biasa sedunia, ibu yang galak tapi penyayang, dan dua setan cilik yang dipanggilnya adik—keluarga bahagia deh, pokoknya. Wajahnya tidak jelek (atau begitu menurutnya) dan paling jengkel kalau bibirnya yang kadang manyun sendiri itu disindir-sindir orang. Bukannya minder, tapi menurutnya pribadi, _upper lip_-nya itu lumayan _attractive_. Kenapa diolok-olok coba?

Ngomong-ngomong bahasa Inggris, ia pernah tinggal di Amerika selama dua tahun untuk perawatan ayah tercintanya yang sakit sejak ia duduk di bangku SMP (dan sampai sekarang belum sembuh juga, mengapa, Kamisama?). Dan di Amerika sana—tepatnya LA—ia mengalami berbagai macam pengalaman tak terlupakan. Pokoknya macam-macam. Dari berantem sama preman berbulu dada lebat sampai direbut _first kiss_-nya sama cewek bule seksi (yang ini Nijimura rela-rela saja sih). Bahasa Inggris yang tadinya _turn left go straight_ diucap _churunno refuto go suchuraito_, sekarang sudah lumayan fasih menjadi _churn reft go shtraito_. YAS, yang penting ada kemajuan kan.

LA juga merupakan tempat dimana ia menyadari akan orientasi seksualnya... yang belok. Alias _gay_. Sebodo amat, wajah pemuda cantik yang merupakan teman pertamanya di negara asing itu memang seringkali membuat para lelaki Los Angeles mempertanyakan orientasi seksual mereka. Jadi bukan Nijimura doang yang jadi korban. Parahnya lagi, si pemuda cantik yang bersangkutan itu orang Jepang. Kenapa udah jauh-jauh nyebrang benua mesti ketemunya orang Jepang lagi?

Nijimura berhenti dari nostalgianya sejenak. _Nanti aku kirim email ke Tatsuya deh. Flashback begini jadi kangen._ Yee, ngapain juga daritadi ia monolog kisah hidupnya sendiri dan _flashback_ hari-harinya di Amerika.

Sampai dimana tadi? Oh iya. Orientasi seksual.

Ngomong-ngomong _seksual_...

Nijimura melirik ke bawah. Surai merah menyala milik laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya setahun itu dari tadi bergerak-gerak, si pelaku juga seenaknya saja menggunakan paha kanannya sebagai bantal, entah sedang melakukan apa. Nijimura memang melamun daritadi, atau lebih tepatnya sengaja tidak menghiraukan pemilik surai merah yang terus-terusan cari perhatian padanya. Lalu begitu sadar dari bengongnya ternyata pahanya sudah dijadikan bantal. Lalu kenapa juga ini kepala daritadi tak bisa diam—

Nijimura terhenyak. _Tunggu tunggu tunggu, kalau kepala bocah ini ada di pangkuanku berarti dekat sama _itu_ dong_—

Kepala Nijimura seketika dipenuhi kata-kata dan _image-image _yang berbau 'seksual'. Memang dasar PK.

Ia memelototi kertas-kertas tugas di atas kotatsu yang tidak salah apa-apa, matanya menghindari sosok yang tengah tidur-tiduran di atas pahanya itu. "AKASHI..."

"Tidak perlu bicara sekeras itu, Nijimura-san," yang dipanggil Akashi menjawab. "Aku kan tidak tidur."

"...Lantas kau sedang apa." Nijimura tidak mau lihat ke bawah. Kalau tau-tau perkiraannya benar dan restleting celana terbuka kan— berarti Akashi sedang—

Nijimura merasakan pergerakan lagi dibagian pahanya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengintip, ternyata imannya kurang kuat. Dan ia mendapati Akashi yang sedang...

...menggosok-gosokkan pipinya ke paha Nijimura. Sesuatu yang inosen sangat. Saat mata mereka bertemu, pemilik mata berwarna rubi itu tersenyum kecil—_manis banget_. "Dengan begini kan Nijimura-san memperhatikan aku lagi."

_Kucing kecil ini..._

Nijimura meletakkan pulpen hitamnya dan menghela nafas panjang, menyerah. Tangannya menyusup ke rambut Akashi dan mengacaknya perlahan, sedangkan yang bersangkutan memejamkan matanya. Persis kayak kucing. "Lain kali jangan lakukan itu. Manja banget sih," Nijimura memelototi surai merah yang mencuat-cuat itu, namun tak lama tatapannya melunak. Belakangan ini ia makin cinta dengan warna merah saja. "Dan kepalamu yang goyang-goyang seperti tadi itu kesannya ambigu tau. Nanti kalau ada orang yang lihat malah mengira yang tidak-tidak." Tapi ia juga baru sadar, ternyata celana pendek yang sedang dikenakannya itu tidak punya restleting.

Akashi memutar tubuhnya dari posisi tengkurap, bertatap wajah dengan Nijimura. "Mengira apa? Sedang melakukan _blowjob_?"

"..." _Gak usah terang-terangan ngomong juga kali_, batin Nijimura gondok.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu Nijimura-san, aku kan sudah kelas 3 SMA tahun ini. Bukan kouhai favoritmu saat masih SMP dulu." Namun Nijimura mendengar pesan yang tersirat dibaliknya berupa _jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil_.

Mahasiswa baru itu mengacak rambut hitamnya dengan frustasi. "Aaah kembalikan kouhai-ku yang dulu! Waktu SMP dulu kau sangat manis dan kalem dan cara bicaramu sangat sopan tapi sekarang? Apa-apaan nada sarkastik yang barusan itu? Dan kau yang dulu itu inosennya sangat, istilah seperti _blowjob_ saja pasti tidak tau!"

Kedua alis Akashi naik, hilang dibalik poni panjangnya. "_Blowjob _itu kan Nijimura-san yang mengajariku?"

CTAK.

Akashi mengusap-usap dahinya yang barusan jadi korban sentilan mantan senpai-nya itu. "_Itai_."

"Bodo amat," balas Nijimura sewot, wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus. Yabai yabai, pikirannya mulai kemana-mana— membayangkan mulut mungil Akashi dengan saliva yang mengalir tengah mengulum benda miliknya, dengan nafas yang _panas_ dan terengah-engah itu—

"Nijmura-san," panggil Akashi tiba-tiba. Ia beranjak dari posisi tidurnya untuk meraih kotak tisu diatas meja yang penuh dengan buku-buku dan kertas-kertas tugas milik Nijimura. Beberapa helai tisu diambilnya dengan cepat.

"Hoh?" Yang dipanggil malah membalas dengan tidak elit.

Akashi tidak berkata apa-apa, namun segera menyeka hidung kekasihnya dengan hati-hati, kemudian menekan hidung pemuda berambut hitam itu untuk menghentikan pendarahan yang sedang berlangsung. "...Nijimura-san mimisan lagi. Mungkin sebaiknya diperiksakan ke dokter—kalau ternyata ini gejala penyakit serius seperti ayahmu bagaimana." Mungkin balasannya itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan, namun Nijimura menangkap nada cemas disana. "Aku tidak ingin kau sakit... Nijimura-san, jangan diam saja, ayo buka mulutnya. Nafasnya lewat mulut."

"..."

_Enggak, Akashi, ini cuma mimisan gara-gara kamu—bukan salah dia juga sih, guenya aja yang mesum,_ batin Nijimura. Mendengar perkataan tulus Akashi barusan membuatnya tiba-tiba jadi merasa bersalah. Mana mengaku kalau mesum lagi, benar-benar PK.

Nijimura Shuuzo, 19 tahun, mahasiswa Tokodai. Homoseksual, namun tidak jomblo. Punya kekasih namanya Akashi Seijuuro, masih duduk di bangku kelas tiga SMA Rakuzan.

...

_Kenapa aku masih lanjut monolog kisah hidupku lagi sih? Mana kali ini bawa-bawa Akashi segala..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**tbc**

* * *

><p>AN: 20/12! pibedey seijuuro sayangku! dan iya, disini nijiaka pacaran.

kok pendek banget? mayuzumi mana? ini timelinenya kapan? bokushi atau oreshi? tenang aja, ini kan baru prolog. chapter benerannya saya post beberapa hari lagi, nanti semuanya terungkap dengan jelas disana. /ngek


	2. yoroshiku

"Nijimura-san melamun terus," kata Akashi sambil tersenyum miring, beberapa menit setelah episode mimisan yang dialami kekasihnya. "Sedang memikirkan tentang kita?"

"Sedang memikirkan dosenku... Pede amat sih."

"_Oh_." Balas Akashi singkat, tengsin.

.

.

.

.

.

nijimura shuuzo against the world © 100% cocoa

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: uke!Akashi, Nijimura & Mayuzumi nista, mungkin OOC, situasi Oreshi-Bokushi yang bikin bingung, bahasa kadang baku kadang enggak, dll.

Rating : M (untuk chapter ini ada lime)

A/N: terima kasih banyak yg sudah review/fav/alert! kali ini chapternya jauh lebih panjang. mungkin awal2 akashi memang sangat manis sopan pengertian baik hati dan tidak sombong, tapi jangan lupa kalau dia kan oreshi.

.

.

.

.

.

Berdehem sekali, ekspresi pemuda bersurai merah itu kembali berubah dingin seperti biasa. "...Nijimura-san jahat. Padahal sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Kyoto, tapi sesampainya disini aku tidak digubris sama sekali."

"Aku sedang banyak tugas, Akashi..." Keluh Nijimura sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Diam-diam ia menjerit senang dalam hati. Akashi yang manja memang fenomena alam yang jarang sekali terjadi—biasanya dirinya yang bermanja-manja pada Akashi yang mengelus kepalanya, menjelma menjadi sesosok yang keibuan—namun yang namanya tugas tetaplah tugas. Mungkin untuk kali ini pacar harus dinomorduakan.

Ingin rasanya ia memeluk tubuh ramping itu, menghirup aroma rambutnya, menciumi leher putih yang indah itu sambil tidur-tiduran di kamar seharian. Jangan salah, meski bertampang garang dan bibirnya terlihat mengintimidasi, gini-gini Nijimura orangnya unyu-unyu kalau pacaran. Tapi sepertinya untuk seminggu ke depan hal-hal seperti itu cukup dalam mimpi saja...

Kedua alis Akashi bertemu, memandang mahasiswa di sampingnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Kemudian ia mengangkat dagunya dan berkata dalam nada yang _mutlak_, "Aku tidak suka jika Nijimura-san memaksakan diri dan bekerja terlalu keras."

Nijimura mengangkat wajahnya, melotot galak. "Apa itu yang barusan? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, Tuan Super-Sibuk-Yang-Menjabat-Sebagai-Ketua-OSIS-Ketua-Tim-Basket-Ketua-Kelas-Dan-Penerus-Akashi-_Conglomerate_. Ngaca dulu sana kalau bicara tentang memaksakan diri dan kerja keras!"

"Berbeda dengan Nijimura-san, aku sanggup mengerjakan tugas-tugas dan kewajibanku dengan mudah," Nijimura rasanya seperti tertohok panah mendengar 'berbeda dengan Nijimura-san'. "Dan aku sudah berhenti menjabat jadi ketua OSIS tahun ini. Walaupun jam belajarku bertambah karena Ayah ingin mempersiapkanku sebagai penerus lebih matang lagi—"

"Nah, itu. _Itu!_" Seru Nijimura sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya. "Itu yang membuatku kesal! Kau pikir aku tidak cemas melihatmu yang selalu belajar belajar dan belajar, dikelilingi jadwal super padat dan orang-orang dewasa yang selalu _menuntutmu_ untuk jadi sempurna? Pikirkan perasaan orang-orang yang peduli padamu juga!"

Mata Akashi sedikit melebar, tertegun sejenak sebelum ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas karena ia tidak dapat menahan senyum dan perasaan hangat yang melandanya tiba-tiba. "Terima kasih. Bukan maksudku untuk membuat Nijimura-san cemas tapi... Rasanya menyenangkan. Karena ada orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu, maksudku."

Nijimura terhenyak.

_...ini... Maji tenshi parah..._

"Akashi," Nijimura beranjak dari duduknya. "Ayo pergi."

"Apa kita akan pergi kencan?" Nijimura menangkap nada penuh harap pada pertanyaan inosen Akashi, dan untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari itu ia merasa bersalah.

"...Bukan. Kita akan ke rumahmu yang di Tokyo. Aku akan menghajar si tua bangka yang maunya cepat-cepat pensiun itu—"

"_Jangan_, Nijimura-san."

* * *

><p>Nijimura kembali berkutat pada PR-nya, baik tugas menggambar maupun soal-soal menghitung, dengan Akashi yang duduk manis di pangkuannya. Pemuda yang lebih pendek itu sesekali melempar komentar tentang tulisan Nijimura yang kurang rapi atau ampas-ampas penghapus yang belum dibereskan, bahkan beberapa kali mengingatkannya tentang rumus-rumus cepat fisika yang lebih efektif. Tapi Nijimura tidak keberatan sama sekali. Dagunya bertengger di puncak kepala bersurai merah itu dan ia berpikir, ia tidak akan bosan mendengar suara khas milik kekasihnya yang <em>bossy<em> minta ampun itu, meski Akashi mengomeli hal-hal kecil sekalipun.

Nijimura menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya, dan memutuskan untuk meladeni Akashi sekaligus _break_ sebentar dari tugas kuliah. Pacaran jarak jauh Tokyo-Kyoto itu tidak mudah (terutama jika kau memacari oujisama macam Akashi) karena itu momen-momen kecil seperti kunjungan ke apartemen Nijimura beberapa minggu sekali ini harus dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya. Mereka terlibat dalam obrolan ringan—melepas rindu dan menyegarkan pikiran—dan Nijimura berpikir kenapa tadi ia bisa-bisanya mengabaikan Akashi hanya untuk tugas-tugas terkutuk itu.

Namun di tengah-tengah obrolan mereka, Akashi memutuskan untuk mengangkat satu topik yang paling Nijimura hindari sejak pertama Akashi menginjakkan kaki di apartemen kecilnya saat ia berkunjung pertama kali.

"Teman sekamar Nijimura-san seperti apa orangnya?"

"...Hah?" Padahal dalam hati bilangnya _shimatta_. "Pertanyaan barusan itu datang darimana?"

"Hm... Mungkin setelah memperhatikan apartemen Nijimura-san lebih lanjut lagi, aku jadi tertarik." Jelas Akashi seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruang tengah tempatnya berada. Kotatsu, karpet, bantal-bantal kecil, meja panjang berlaci, televisi, tempat sampah di pojok ruangan. "Kupikir ia tipe orang yang kurang mementingkan kebersihan, tapi tiap sudut tempat ini bersih tanpa ada sampah yang berserakan. Di dapur juga tidak ada tumpukan piring-piring kotor, padahal tempat ini dihuni dua _manusia_ _laki-laki_," katanya dengan penuh penekanan. Sambil mengangkat satu alis, Akashi melanjutkan, "Apa kalian tidak pernah makan dirumah karena tidak bisa masak?"

"Menurutmu kami kurang jorok, begitu?" Tanya Nijimura, sebuah perempatan muncul di dahinya karena kesal. "Dan kami memang lebih sering pesan antar daripada masak sendiri." _Terus kenapa kalau gak bisa masak?_

"Kalian sudah tinggal bersama selama tiga bulan lebih," lanjut Akashi. "Kurasa tempat ini terlalu... Hampa."

"Biar saja, lagian si ubanan itu memang sudah antisosial sejak hari pertama," cibir Nijimura malas.

Itu membuat Akashi sedikit terkejut. Pasalnya, pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu hampir tidak pernah cerita apa-apa tentang sosok misterius yang merupakan _roommate_–nya. Dan apa maksudnya dengan 'ubanan'? Antara teman sekamarnya itu manula atau penuaan dini. "Nijimura-san tidak senang sekamar dengannya?" Tanyanya penuh selidik.

_Mampus, aku salah bicara. _"Eh? Bukan, bukan begitu—"

"Orangnya seperti apa? Menyebalkan? Menyebalkannya seperti Aomine atau seperti Kise? Apa Nijimura-san merasa terganggu karena dirinya?"

"Satu-satu kalau bertanya Akashi! Dia memang menyebalkan, pake banget malah... Tapi aku masih bisa hidup di dekatnya untuk beberapa bulan ke depan kok," jelasnya cepat-cepat.

Namun bukan jawaban itu yang diinginkan Akashi. "Orang ini jelas-jelas membuat Nijimura-san tidak nyaman," ucapnya dengan nada mutlak yang sama seperti tadi. "Apa aku perlu mengunjunginya langsung? Atau menghubungi kantor di bawah untuk mencarikanmu _roommate _baru?"

"Tidak! Jangan dibunuh, Akashi!" Jawab Nijimura gak nyambung. Ini yang membuatnya mengurungkan niat tiap ingin curhat soal teman sekamarnya—Akashi pasti rempong, baru diceritakan sedikit pasti langsung parno. Ia juga tidak ragu untuk mengambil langkah ekstrim sebagai jalan keluar. Memang mantan adik kelasnya seperti ini karena ingin yang terbaik untuk dirinya (Nijimura diam-diam senang sih) tapi Nijimura ingin meluruskan masalahnya sendiri tanpa campur tangan orang lain. Terutama tanpa seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

"Orangnya seperti apa?" Tanya Akashi melanjutkan interogasinya. "Apa dia berandalan? Atau malah orang _cupu_?" Akashi tau cupu darimana coba. "...Jangan-jangan dia_ cowok_ _shota_."

"Hah?" _Ini__ Akashi kenapa makin ngawur,_ Nijimura bertanya-tanya dalam hati. "Kenapa kau jadi berasumsi kalau dia cowok shota?!" Membayangkan teman sekamarnya yang amit-amit itu shota itu... _Iuh_.

Mata Akashi mendelik tajam, malah salah berasumsi akan jawaban Nijimura. "Oh, jadi benar dia cowok shota? Masuk akal. Pasti karena itu Nijimura-san tidak pernah mau cerita."

"Bukan bukan bukan!" Seru Nijimura panik. Ia sudah belajar dari pengalaman kalau _Akashi yang sedang cemburu itu berbahaya, jangan dikasih makan rumput laut—ralat, dalam keadaan apapun _jangan_ dikasih rumput laut. _Intinya jangan sampai si pendek itu cemburu!

"Respon Nijimura-san makin mencurigakan."

"Kau saja yang curigaan tanpa alasan yang jelas!" Nijimura memutar otak, mencari-cari alasan yang tepat untuk dijadikan pengalih perhatian. "...Daritadi aku menemanimu, memberikanmu perhatian utuhku dan memanjakanmu tapi kenapa kau bersikeras ingin tau tentang pria lain?" _...geblek, kenapa ini terdengar seperti dialog telenovela yang sering ditonton Ibu?! _"Kurasa ini sedikit tidak adil, Akashi, kau tidak mempertimbangkan perasaanku sama sekali." _Sudah cukup bicaranya, mulut bebek!_

"Eh..." Wajah Akashi yang tadinya galak lengkap dengan mata menyeramkan yang berkilat-kilat kini terlihat bingung. Ia mencerna kata-kata Nijimura berulang kali hingga tak lama ekspresinya berubah—menjadi persis seperti anak kucing yang dibuang di pinggir jalan—dan kucing yang bersangkutan tersebut menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Go... Gomennasai."

_Akashi minta maaf karena cemburu_ _padahal dia cemburu karena sayang tapi dia malah minta maaf karena aku ngomong seenak jidat— _Nijimura rasanya ingin buang diri ke laut.

Ia kembali dibanjiri perasaan bersalah, untuk ketiga kalinya, cuman kali ini rasanya seperti bonus ditiban sekarung batu bata. "...Akashi."

"Ya?"

Nijimura memajukan pipi kanannya. "Ta... Tampar saja wajahku. Atau tinju, terserah," ia terdiam sebentar. "Tapi jangan pakai benda tajam." Maunya sih bilang _gunting_, tapi nanti kesannya menyindir sekali.

Di luar dugaan Akashi beneran mendekat, dan Nijimura sempat berpikir _mampus dia benar-benar ingin menghajarku _sebelum—_chu._

...

Pemuda bermanik rubi itu menarik mundur kepalanya, dan dari jarak sedekat ini Nijimura dapat melihat semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi wajah tampan itu, sekaligus merasakan nafas hangat Akashi yang menyapu permukaan wajahnya. Pipi kanannya terasa sedikit basah, dan Akashi memberikan senyum kecil yang terlihat seperti permohonan maaf. "Tanpa sadar aku telah bersifat egois. Gomen, Nijimura-sa—"

"Diam." Nijimura menyela, pandangannya tidak bisa lepas dari bibir _pink_ Akashi yang jaraknya sudah sangat dekat dengan miliknya sekarang. Pertahanan dirinya bisa runtuh kalau begini terus. "Pokoknya diam. Jangan minta maaf lagi."

"Tapi—"

"Kubilang diam."

"Niji—"

Nijimura mendorong wajahnya, mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua kemudian melumat bibir lembut itu dengan _kasar_, menghiraukan lenguhan protes dari Akashi dan matanya seakan berkata _tadi kan sudah kuperingatkan, jangan bicara lagi, aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi._

Tak lama Akashi membuka mulutnya dan Nijimura bukanlah orang bodoh yang menolak undangan tersebut. Lidahnya masuk menyapu rongga dalam mulut Akashi, mengajak lidah yang satunya bermain, dan pemuda bersurai eboni itu berusaha untuk tidak memejamkan mata. Ia tidak ingin ketinggalan ekspresi wajah Akashi yang_ begitu menggiurkan, _matanya setengah tertutup, nafasnya terengah-engah, dan desahan-desahan kecil terus keluar dari mulutnya—

_Persetan sama tugas._

* * *

><p>Mayuzumi Chihiro, 20 tahun. Sudah setahun berstatus sebagai mahasiswa Tokodai. Hobi membaca—baik <em>light novel <em>maupun manga—dan jago utak-atik komputer. Anak tunggal, padahal dari dulu pengen punya adik perempuan yang moe.

Zodiak? Makanan favorit? Idih, kepo.

Rambutnya mencapai tengkuk leher, berwarna abu-abu silver indah dan sangat kece (menurutnya) saat diterpa angin. Selain wajahnya yang juga lumayan tampan, iris kelabu dan ekspresi wajahnya yang dingin menambah kesan misterius seorang Mayuzumi. Wajah boleh ganteng, tapi pemuda yang satu ini amit-amit sekali kalau sudah buka mulut. Bukan karena mulutnya bau jigong, tapi karena kalau dirinya sudah angkat bicara, bisanya bikin sakit hati melulu. Kalau gak sarkastik naujubilah, omongannya tajam seperti gunting dan pedas bagaikan wasabi.

Mayuzumi yang memang pada dasarnya tidak suka komunikasi sama manusia, merasa bahwa _image _bishonen misterius bermulut pedasnya itu oke-oke saja. Dengan begitu kan orang-orang akan enggan mengajaknya bicara. (Diam-diam sih dia senang, berasa mirip karakter protagonis kece dari _light novel_. Tinggal ditambah _heroine_ yang _femme fatale _atau tsundere sebagai _partner_). Hari-hari kuliah pun ia jalani dengan damai, ditemani gadis-gadis LN manis yang sayangnya beda dimensi. Yah, Mayuzumi Chihiro memang jomblo, tapi setidaknya dia gak ngenes.

(Karena _positive thinking _dan membohongi diri sendiri itu beda tipis.)

Mayuzumi tinggal di Kyoto sejak kecil, namun karena satu dan lain hal ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di Tokyo selepas SMA. Ingin mencoba lingkungan baru dan hidup jauh-jauh dari orang tua yang dianggapnya menyebalkan—dasar anak durhaka—juga merupakan faktor pendukung. Namun, jika orang-orang di sekitarnya (Mayuzumi menolak menyebut mereka _teman_) bertanya kenapa jauh-jauh kuliah di ibu kota, biasanya ia menjawab singkat: _di Kyoto ada alien._

Gak bercanda. Ini serius.

Ia pernah tidak sengaja mendengar seseorang di kelas yang sama dengannya berkomentar 'Si Mayu itu udah mulutnya jelek orangnya _freak_ lagi'. Kata-katanya nyelekit hati, tapi mau protes juga susah, soalnya Mayuzumi lupa wajah dan nama si pelaku (lebih tepatnya ia menganggap orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak penting). Akhirnya ia hanya bisa misuh-misuh sendiri, ngedumel kalau manusia itu bisanya cuma ngomong di belakang.

Tapi ia terus bersikeras kalau di kampung halamannya itu ada alien. Aliennya cebol, bermata belang, jago main basket dan mengidap _kamidere _serius. Teman sekelasnya makin bingung, ini persilangan Light Yagami yang heterokromia dengan Nishinoya Yuu yang bosan main bola voli atau gimana.

* * *

><p>Nijimura dan Akashi terlibat ciuman panas yang sangat seru sebelum tangan-tangan mantan senpai itu mulai aktif menelusuri lekuk-lekuk tubuh mantan kouhai-nya. Dari punggung, turun ke bawah, kemudian naik lagi ke bagian dada dan Nijimura menggoda tonjolan-tonjolan kecil yang sudah agak mengeras disana. Akashi mengerang, matanya terpejam kuat-kuat dan Nijimura menggigit pipi putihnya karena gemas. Lidahnya menjilati dari pipi sampai perpotongan antara leher dengan bahunya, dan desahan Akashi semakin menjadi-jadi.<p>

Nijimura meremas bokongnya tiba-tiba, dan Akashi mencengkram bahu mantan kaptennya karena terkejut. "N-Niji.. _ahhn_ Nijimura-saan_..._" Ia mengerang sambil bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman, berusaha melepas pegangan Nijimura pada bagian belakang tubuhnya. "Kita... kita pindah ke kamarmu s-saja_aa_..."

"Disini juga _mmn _tidak apa-apa, Akashi," balas Nijimura disela-sela kegiatan jilat-menjilatnya. Tangannya melepas cengkramannya tadi dan meraih pinggul Akashi, mendekapnya lebih dekat, dan kejantanan mereka tidak sengaja bergesekkan satu sama lain. Nijimura mengerang nikmat, sedangkan Akashi menggigit bibir untuk meminimalisir suara-suara (yang menurutnya) memalukan yang terus dikeluarkannya.

"Aku inginm-melakukannya di kamar saja," pinta Akashi, wajahnya terlihat sedikit frustasi karena permukaan kulit mereka masih terhalang celana masing-masing. "Ini tempat Nijimura-san belaj—_aaahhh Nijimura-saannn," _desahnya nikmat saat tangan Nijimura yang satunya menyusup ke balik celana dan meremas keras benda miliknya. "S-suda_aahh_ Nijimura-san.. Nanti konsentrasimu buyar s-setiap belajar disini..."

"Malah... _hhh _bagus kan?" Tanya Nijimura terengah-engah, tangan kanannya sibuk memberikan _handjob _pada Akashi. Ekspresi kekasihnya barusan itu bagus banget. "Aku belajar sambil terbayang-bayang wajah yang menggoda ini."

"Hentikann..."

"Apa kau bisa melakukannya, Akashi?" Tanya Nijimura tepat di telinganya, tidak mengindahkan permohonan pemilik surai merah itu sama sekali. "Apa kau bisa _keluar... _Hanya karena tanganku saja?" Mendengar suara nafas Akashi yang semakin memburu, ia melanjutkan, "Kau cukup diam dan nikmati... Aku akan memberikanmu _handjob _terhebat sepanjang masa."

Tangan Nijimura terus memainkan milik Akashi yang sudah menegak sempurna, menggigiti cuping telinga yang kemerahan itu sampai Akashi mengerang keras-keras. Peluh membasahi wajahnya yang terasa sangat panas, dan salivanya tidak berhenti mengalir dari ujung bibir. Nijimura meneguk pemandangan indah tersebut dengan rakus, karena kapan lagi melihat Akashi Seijuuro yang _vulnerable _seperti ini.

"Shuuzo..." Kata Nijimura tiba-tiba. "Panggil aku _Shuuzo_."

"S-Shuuzo-san_nn_.."

"Jangan pakai keigo.." Lanjut Nijimura, nafasnya semakin menderu. "Ayo panggil namaku..._ Seijuuro_."

Nijimura boleh bangga karena dapat membuat seorang Akashi mendesah keras, nyaris kehilangan kontrol dan keluar saat itu juga—_nyaris_.

* * *

><p>Mayuzumi bukanlah keturunan dukun atau punya indera keenam, tapi perasaan merinding yang dirasakannya begitu menginjakkan kaki di pintu masuk gedung bertingkat tempat ia tinggal itu bukanlah merinding akibat dinginnya udara kota Tokyo. Lagian musim gugur kan baru mulai beberapa minggu lagi, aneh dong kalau ia tiba-tiba menggigil. <em>Mungkin semacam firasat buruk<em>, batinnya. _Bodo amat lah._

Apartemen yang ditinggalinya terletak di lantai tiga, yang sekaligus lantai teratas gedung tersebut. Tempatnya bagus, nyaman, lokasinya strategis: dekat dari Stasiun Tamachi dan kampus tempatnya belajar, tidak jauh dari toko buku langganannya, tidak jauh dari pusat kota, pemandangan bagus, dan lain-lain. Pokoknya Mayuzumi sangat menikmati kehidupan barunya yang damai sejahtera, meski ia sendirian. Namun tiga bulan lalu ia sempat kebingungan karena tidak sanggup membayar uang sewa lagi—hidup dan membayar sewa seorang diri selama setahun dinilainya sudah cukup—dan setelah galau berhari-hari ia memutuskan untuk menyewa apartemen _untuk dua orang_ agar bisa membayar separuh-separuh. Mayuzumi si kepala batu bersikeras ingin tetap tinggal di gedung itu karena sudah pewe, bukannya cari tempat tinggal yang lebih murah di tempat lain.

Namun pemuda yang notabene antisosial itu mau cari teman sekamar bagaimana coba? Sudah antisosial, hawa keberadaannya tipis macam makhluk halus pula.

Kebetulan saat itu seorang maba berambut hitam dengan tampang _desperate _sedang celingukan di pinggir jalan, ternyata ia juga kebingungan mencari tempat tinggal. Almameter yang ditenteng di tangan kanannya terlihat tidak asing, dan rupanya dia juga anak Tokodai. Mayuzumi menghampirinya, menjelaskan situasi tentang 'apartemen untuk berdua' kepada pemuda yang jelas-jelas orang asing itu, dan tahu-tahu mereka sudah jadi teman sekamar. Si anak baru itu asal terima karena _desperate_, sedangkan Mayuzumi tidak punya pilihan karena siapa lagi yang mau dimintainya.

Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu akhirnya punya seseorang yang dapat dipanggilnya _teman_ juga—meski dengan hati yang super berat. Kouhai dekil yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya itu bernama Nijimura Shuuzo, anak _Mechanical Engineering_, punya kebiasaan buruk manyun seperti bebek kalau sedang berpikir keras, jago karate dan pernah tinggal di Amerika selama dua tahun. Si pelangi itu pernah bercerita bahwa ia pernah berantem dengan preman-preman LA yang kalah menantangnya main basket dan bagaimana ia menyelinap ke _warehouse _markas para berandalan tersebut untuk menyelamatkan temannya yang diculik, dan Mayuzumi berpikir _ini anak kenapa hidupnya seru amat kayak film-film _action_. _

Ia hampir merasa kalah kece, tapi pemikiran itu Mayuzumi buang jauh-jauh.

Tiga bulan mereka jalani tinggal satu atap di apartemen bagus itu dengan normal—Mayuzumi masih suka sebal kalau Nijimura berisik dan mengganggu waktu bacanya, sedangkan Nijimura tidak pernah tidak kaget setiap Mayuzumi muncul secara tiba-tiba (persis seperti salah satu kouhai-nya waktu di SMP dulu yang hawa keberadaannya tidak kalah tipis, dan Nijimura nostalgia sejenak tentang sesosok pendek bersurai biru langit)—tapi tetep aja senormal-normalnya anak cowok sih.

* * *

><p>Mayuzumi terdiam, merasa horor sendiri. <em>Kenapa aku flashback awal-awal ketemu si bibir itu? <em>Kan kalau tau-tau orientasi seksualnya juga belok bisa berabe, karena seingatnya kouhai gak sopan yang merupakan teman sekamarnya itu sudah punya pacar. Lagipula Mayuzumi masih demen perempuan juga kali (entah ini fakta atau dia membohongi diri sendiri lagi). Ia mendengus, _cowok urakan macem Nijimura kenapa bisa dapet pacar coba. _Yang ini ngiri apa ngiri?

Tiba-tiba telinga Mayuzumi menangkap suara-suara yang janggal, dan langkahnya terhenti di ujung tangga. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa itu cuma imajinasinya saja, tapi suara aneh itu samar-samar terdengar lagi, dan agaknya berasal dari ujung lorong. Hari ini hari Sabtu, kebanyakan penghuni apartemen lainnya pergi berakhir pekan, pasti karena itu tidak ada yang keluar untuk mencari sumber suara. Perasaan Mayuzumi semakin tidak enak begitu ia berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya—yang terletak di ujung lorong—dan suara-suara itu terdengar makin jelas. _Tunggu sebentar._

Sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting di hari Sabtu...

...

_Pacar Nijimura datang berkunjung._

Mayuzumi membeku, membongkar memorinya untuk mengingat-ingat isi _email_ yang dikirim kouhai kurang ajar itu saat ia tengah menikmati Sabtu paginya nongkrong di _maid cafe_; numpang WiFi gratis dan mengerjakan tugas, sekalian cuci mata melihat gadis-gadis moe. Ia memutuskan untuk mengecek ponselnya, membuka pesan paling atas yang ada pada _inbox _tersebut dengan perasaan campur aduk.

[_ Sat, 09:11 AM_

_From: Bibir_

_Subject: pulang malem_

_sei-ku main kerumah, pulang malem aja yah yu, kami mau berduaan. anaknya rempong, kalau kalian ketemu nanti malah ribet. _]

...Sial. Ia benar-benar lupa, malah memutuskan untuk langsung pulang setelah membeli dua LN baru yang sudah diincarnya sejak awal bulan. Mayuzumi bisa saja balik badan dan angkat kaki dari gedung ini sekarang—ia benar-benar tidak mau berurusan dengan kekasih Nijimura yang lewat cerita-ceritanya saja sudah terdengar menyebalkan—tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan teman sekamarnya seenak jidat melakukan _sesuatu_ di dalam sana—di apartemen tercintanya_._

Mayuzumi merogoh saku celana untuk mencari kunci kamar, mempercepat gerakannya, segera membuka kunci lalu memutar gagang pintu, dan yang terus-terus terngiang di pikirannya adalah _awas kalau mereka anu-anu di ruang tengah._

* * *

><p>Akashi <em>keluar<em> di tangan Nijimura, bibirnya terus mengucap _Shuuzo Shuuzo Shuuzo_ dan Nijimura mencium leher jenjang itu sambil membisikan _Seijuuro_—

Dan beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka.

"Nijimura _teme_, kalau sampai ada yang _menempel_ di selimut kotatsu akan kubunuh kau—"

Akashi mengerjap dua kali, pandangannya sedikit berkabut—masih larut dalam kenikmatan—namun mata rubinya menangkap sepasang iris kelabu yang menatapnya kaget. Warna abu-abu itu familiar, namun jelas bukan Nijimura.

Di samping Akashi, Nijimura meremas kaus bagian dada kirinya—ini jantung rasanya hampir _copot_.

* * *

><p>Hening.<p>

Sunyi.

Jangkrik negeri Sakura bunyi _krik krik krik_.

...

...

...

_Awkward_ abis. Nijimura rasanya ingin gali kubur, kuburannya Mayuzumi.

Ia hendak membuka mulut, siap melancarkan segala sumpah serapah pada si pendatang baru, tapi suara Akashi mendahuluinya. "Tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi di tempat dan.. suasana seperti ini," tatapannya menajam. "Chihiro."

..._Hah?_

"Aku sudah mengira kau akan kembali mengganggu hidupku cepat atau lambat, Akashi," balas Mayuzumi kalem, mencoba menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Manik abu-abu itu naik dan turun mengamati lawan bicaranya—nafas tidak teratur, rambut berantakan, tubuh bermandikan keringat, baju acak-acakan dan _ampun Kamisama itu_ _celananya basah_. "Tapi tak kusangka hari itu akan datang secepat ini."

Nijimura skot jantung, berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepalanya. _Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa mereka menyapa satu sama lain layaknya teman lama? Akashi kenapa adem anyem saja? Itu mata Mayuzumi barusan lihat kemana?!_

Nijimura melirik pemuda pendek di sampingnya, mendapati Akashi yang duduk tenang dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak. Wajahnya netral, padahal beberapa saat lalu ia _blushing _parah sambil mendesah-mendesah malu. Nijimura juga sedikit terkejut mendapati iris mata kiri wakil kaptennya dulu itu terlihat lebih terang dari warna biasanya—_oranye? Jingga? _

_Atau hanya tipuan cahaya lampu?_

Akashi masih terlihat sama, namun pembawaannya sangat tenang—terlalu tenang malah—untuk situasi semacam ini. Auranya juga sedikit berbeda... Nijimura yakin betul ada yang tidak beres.

Akashi yang sadar sedang diperhatikan menoleh, "Apa ada yang salah, Nijimura-san?"

JLEB. Sebilah pisau menancap di dada pemuda bersurai hitam itu. "T-tidak..." _Padahal tadi sudah berhasil manggil 'Shuuzo'..._

Suara Mayuzumi membuyarkan acara pundungnya, dan pengganggu itu melangkah mendekat ke meja kotatsu. "...Aku rasa pria _straight _sekalipun bisa naik libidonya kalau melihat wajah dan penampilanmu sekarang... _Nice_, Akashi."

"Dua tahun berlalu dan sifatmu masih memuakkan seperti dulu."

"Aku _memujimu_, Yang Mulia. Aku memang tau kalau kau bakat jadi uke, tapi kalau melihat langsung seperti ini—"

"Stop stop _stop!_" Pekik Nijimura. Tangannya menarik Akashi ke belakang, menghalanginya dari tatapan Mayuzumi yang lama kelamaan kok rasanya semakin mesum. "Akashi, apa maksudmu dengan 'Chihiro'?! Makhluk ubanan yang ada disitu namanya Mayuzumi!"

"Sepertinya kau menjadi lebih bodoh dibanding pagi tadi, Nijimura." _Ini orang mablang_, batinnya. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk, berseberangan dengan dua makhluk yang bikin kacau apartemennya. Kantung plastik berisi belanjaannya di toko buku tadi ia letakkan begitu saja di atas meja. "Kalau begitu ayo mulai dari awal lagi. Perkenalkan, namaku Mayuzumi _Chihiro_. Nama keluargaku Mayuzumi dan nama pemberianku _Chihiro_. Yoroshiku."

"Diam brengsek! Sarkasmemu itu bikin muak, alis ubanan!" Bentak Nijimura kesal, menahan tangannya untuk tidak melempar kepala abu-abu itu dengan buku fisika. "Gue yang pacarnya aja masih dipanggil Nijimura-san kenapa elo tau-tau dipanggil Chihiro!" Ternyata itu yang membuatnya mencak-mencak.

Mayuzumi memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa... katamu?" Sorot matanya mendingin. Lalu dengan ekspresi yang berubah serius, ia melanjutkan, "Mungkin karena aku pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Akashi Seijuuro."

...

...

...

"...Nijimura-san, tolong jangan membatu dulu," Akashi menghela nafas panjang. Mayuzumi menahan diri untuk tidak kelepasan ngakak karena _wajah Nijimura barusan _priceless _abis_. "Dan tolong jangan percaya apapun yang keluar dari mulut manusia sarkastik ini, Chihiro memang perangainya buruk seperti itu. Dan pribadinya semakin rusak saja karena pengaruh-pengaruh _light novel _bacaannya yang tidak mendidik."

Alis-alis Mayuzumi—_KITAKORE!_—bertaut, "Jangan bawa-bawa LN."

"T-tapi.. Tapi.." _Kalau kalian terlihat super akrab begitu kan aku jadi..!_

"Ngomong-ngomong Nijimura-san," panggil Akashi sambil menarik kaus yang bersangkutan, menyita perhatiannya. "Aku ingin... Pinjam kamar mandi. Mau bersih-bersih," ia terdiam sejenak. "Kalau bisa pinjam baju juga. Bolehkah?"

Nijimura _facepalm _keras-keras secara mental. Ia bahkan lupa habis melakukan yang iya-iya sebelum si brengsek Mayuzumi itu datang, mengutuki dirinya yang tidak peka terhadap ketidaknyamanan Akashi yang ia tahan sejak tadi. _Kenapa dia tidak bilang dari awal saja?! Anak ini terlalu sopan untuk kebaikannya sendiri. _Nijimura kembali dilanda perasaan bersalah untuk yang keempat kalinya.

"Akan kucarikan baju ganti. Kau mandi dulu saja, Aka—Mayuzumi _TEME_, LIHAT KEMANA KAU HAH? GUE CUNGKIL JUGA MATA LO!"

Mayuzumi yang tertangkap basah sedang mencuri pandang ke celana Akashi yang basah—_KITAKORE!_—cuma mendengus malas. "Jepang negara liberal kali."

"TAPI INI UKE _GUE_."

"Itu tidak salah, Chihiro," timpal Akashi, menepuk-nepuk pundak kekasihnya yang terbakar emosi. "Tapi perlu kutambahkan bahwa selain liberalisme, Jepang sempat berpegang kuat pada fasisme yang dipelopori oleh Perdana Menteri Tanaka, di bawah kepemimpinan Kaisar Hirohito. Kalau kau masih ingat pelajaran Sejarah, ini berkaitan erat dengan Restorasi Meiji—"

"Akashi, yang barusan itu cuma ungkapan. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli mau negara ini menganut liberal atau fasis."

"Sifat tidak sopanmu itu tidak hilang-hilang juga ternyata. Pikir dua kali sebelum seenaknya memotong pembicaraanku, Chihiro."

"Ngapain coba capek-capek mikirin gituan."

Kali ini Nijimura _facepalm _beneran. Memang susah punya pacar jenius yang berintelektual tinggi... Mencoba untuk tidak marah-marah, ia menyarankan, "Akashi, mending sekarang kau segera pergi mandi... Aku akan mendengarkan penjelasanmu tentang Restorasi Meiji atau apapun itu lah setelah kau selesai nanti." Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya, mulai pusing dengan semua kegilaan ini.

"Sepertinya Nijimura-san salah fokus," balas Akashi yang sudah beranjak dari duduknya. "Bukannya Nijimura-san ingin tau tentang hubunganku dengan Chihiro?"

"_Grr_ yang itu juga!" _Dasar kucing!_

* * *

><p>Sepeninggal Akashi ke kamar mandi, Nijimura yang sudah ganti pakaian dan cuci tangan tengah merapikan kertas-kertas tugas yang amburadul karena aktivitas serunya tadi. Mayuzumi sibuk menyemprotkan <em>spray <em>pengharum ruangan yang ditemukannya di dapur, yang bahkan belum pernah mereka buka segelnya, sembari berkomentar dengan muka datar kalau "ruangan ini bau keringat dan bau semen".

Nijimura diam, mendengarkan suara guyuran _shower_dari kamar mandi, mencoba mengabaikan manusia lain yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

"...'Sei-ku' yang kau maksud di _email _tadi pagi," kata Mayuzumi membuka pembicaraan. Nijimura langsung gondok, padahal ia niat ngacangin Mayuzumi sampai Akashi selesai mandi—kalau bisa sampai mati deh. "Maksudnya Akashi 'Sei'juuro?"

"...Diam, ubanan."

"Ini abu-abu silver, _bibir_, bukan uban," protesnya kalem. Kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan nada mengejek, "Kalian bahkan belum _first name-basis_." Namun perkataannya itu lebih terdengar seperti _haha kasian gue aja dipanggil nama kecilnya sama Akashi_. Nijimura ingin nonjok sesuatu, lebih spesifik lagi ingin nonjok mukanya Mayuzumi.

Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu meletakkan _spray_ aroma bunga-bunga di meja, kemudian menghampiri teman sekamarnya. Bohong jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak kaget begitu mengetahui pacar Nijimura yang rempong itu adalah Akashi, tapi entah kenapa rasa kagetnya itu tidak berlangsung lama. Akashi memang tidak pernah gagal membuatnya terkejut, dan sesuai dugaannya alien itu benar-benar kembali untuk mengganggu hidupnya lagi. Tapi ia juga merasa _sejak kapan Jepang jadi sesempit ini_.

Ia menepuk bahu Nijimura dan berkata dengan nada tak acuh dan wajah sedatar tembok, "Goshuushousama. Memacari seorang Akashi Seijuuro… Aku tidak tau kalau kau ternyata seorang masokis. Aku akan dengan senang hati membacakan pidato di hari pemakamanmu yang tak akan lama lagi, karena kau pasti mati muda karena digerogoti stres, Nijimura."

...

Nijimura melayangkan tinjunya. Mayuzumi menghindar dengan (sok) elit.

"DASAR _COCKBLOCKER_! LALET! PHO!"

"SIAPA SURUH GREPE-GREPE DI RUANG TENGAH."

"LO UDAH JANJI GA BAKAL PULANG SEBELUM MAKAN MALAM!"

"INI TEMPAT GUE BACA, NONTON TV, SANTAI-SANTAI DI BAWAH KOTATSU DAN BAHKAN _MAKAN_, JI."

"APA-APAAN LAGI ITU TERNYATA LO KENAL SAMA AKASHI? DASAR MT, MAKAN TEMEN."

"POKOKNYA BESOK SELIMUT KOTATSU HARUS DI-_LAUNDRY_ DAN LANTAINYA DIPEL."

"DASAR _JOMBLO_."

"GAK USAH NGUNGKIT-NGUNGKIT ITU—"

Akashi yang sedang sabunan menatap pintu kamar mandi dengan heran. Itu mantan-mantan senpai-nya kenapa jadi OOC semua?

* * *

><p>Beberapa menit kemudian Akashi sudah duduk manis di samping Nijimura, rambutnya sedikit basah oleh bulir-bulir air dan wajahnya masih hangat sisa-sisa air mandi. Ia mengenakan kaus berwarna hitam polos berukuran besar yang dipinjami sang kekasih; lingkar leher yang luas mengekspos kedua tulang selangkanya, serta ujung lipatan kaus tersebut mencapai hingga pertengahan paha. <em>Moe abis<em>, batin Mayuzumi. Akashi juga mengenakan celana _boxer _putih miliknya yang ternyata tertinggal di lemari Nijimura sejak kunjungan terakhirnya ke apartemen ini. Alibinya sih si mulut bebek itu terus-terus kelupaan untuk mengembalikannya, padahal Nijimura sengaja tidak mengembalikan pakaian dalam sang uke. Katanya sih buat obat kangen.

Mayuzumi mendengus, dua LN yang baru dibelinya masih tersegel rapi di dalam kantung plastik dan terlantar di atas meja. _Bakalan lama nih,_ pikirnya saat Nijimura mengajak (lebih tepatnya memaksa) dirinya dan Akashi untuk berbicara empat mata di ruang tengah (di TKP yang sekarang bau bunga-bunga). Mayuzumi tau si kouhai bego itu benar-benar mengira dia pernah berpacaran dengan Akashi, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk buang-buang waktu meladeninya—dengan begitu mungkin kehidupan kuliahnya akan lebih menarik, lebih berwarna seperti waktu ia kelas tiga SMA dulu.

Karena apapun yang berkaitan dengan Akashi Seijuuro selalu berujung menarik. Meski pada awalnya pasti menjengkelkan, membuatnya frustasi, dan harga dirinya terancam terinjak-injak.

(Mayuzumi mengingat bagaimana dulu ia dijadikan _phantom sixth man _kedua yang sudah dibangga-banggakan tapi malah gagal karena _prototype _yang asli sanggup melampauinya, dan dadanya terasa seperti dicubit sesuatu.)

Nijimura berdehem, menarik perhatian dua orang lainnya yang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Akashi yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu masih terlihat tenang—kelewat tenang—seperti bukan Akashi. _Atau setidaknya bukan Akashi yang kukenal_, batin Nijimura. Ia memutuskan untuk mengesampingkan hal itu dan fokus pada masalah yang ada di depan batang hidungnya, dan ia pun melancarkan pertanyaan pembuka.

"Uh. Jadi... Kalian kenal darimana?"

...

..._ini kenapa berasa mergokin pacar yang lagi jalan bareng selingkuhannya sih..._

.

.

.

.

.

**tbc**

* * *

><p>AN: apa? bagian anu-anunya kurang hot? yang penting kan nijiaka nya unyu. /ditabok. kenapa pula itu terakhirnya mayuyu galau? soalnya selama setahun terakhir hidupnya damai ga diganggu alien, kangen dia. /disepak.

menulis tentang mayuzumi itu seru banget, emang nista tuh orang akakaka. chapter depan adalah "the talk" yang ga kalah nista dan jujur saya sangat enjoy menulis fic ini. kasian ya bang niji, udah berusaha jauhin mayuyu dari akashi eh ternyata mayuaka udah saling kenal.

mayuzumi benar2 mendeskripsikan akashi sebagai, saya quote langsung dari translate-an replace v, "like an alien, he opened the door to a different world (to a me that i don't know)". anjas :') fic ini memiliki banyak referensi dari replace novel, epilogue, kurofes, ng-shuu dll jadi saya ga ngawur2 amat kok.

komentar2 dan saran2nya saya tunggu lewat review, atau yang mau fangirlingan tentang nijiaka/mayuaka doang juga sok atuh. XD


	3. pernyataan perang

Suatu malam di hari Senin, Nijimura Shuuzo, 19 tahun, tengah sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya sambil tidur-tiduran di ruang tengah. Sebuah majalah komik Jump! edisi baru yang terbuka entah pada _chapter_ apa tergeletak begitu saja di atas dadanya yang berlapis kaus kutang, sedangkan sebungkus kripik kentang yang sudah setengah habis bersandar di perutnya.

Ditambah celana pendek selutut yang dikenakannya serta rambut hitam acak-acakan, mahasiswa baru ini persis pengangguran. Apalagi kalau sudah garuk-garuk betis dengan tidak elit, untung saja bulu kakinya gak lebat jadi gak jijay-jijay amat. Awal minggu ini tugas-tugas kuliah memang masih belum banyak, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk santai-santai dulu sebelum tidur.

Berbeda dengan teman sekamarnya, Mayuzumi Chihiro, 20 tahun, yang sibuk berkutat dengan sebuah dokumen di laptop hitam mengkilat miliknya. Dokumen tersebut isinya macam-macam, mulai dari wacana, grafik, tabel, dan berbagai macam data lain yang ukuran hurufnya kecil-kecil semua.

_Udah kanjinya keriting-keriting, kecil pula, _batin Mayuzumi mengutuki sang dosen. Di sebelah laptopnya, sebuah _light novel _bersampul cewek moe yang menggunakan _eyepatch _tergeletak di atas meja, dengan pembatas buku berwarna merah terselip di antara halamannya. Mungkin kalau tidak sedang mengerjakan tugas, ia akan membabat habis novel itu dalam semalam, apalagi kalo sampulnya totemo kawaii begitu.

Setidaknya Mayuzumi nampak seperti karyawan muda yang dikejar _deadline,_ karena rambutnya yang masih tergolong rapi dan kaus hitam garis-garisnya jauh lebih mending daripada Nijimura yang kutangan. Ia juga duduk manis di depan kotatsu—meski posisinya sedikit membungkuk—tidak seperti pemuda berbibir eksotis di sebelahnya yang tidur-tiduran berasa di rumah.

Yah, apartemen tempat mereka berada sekarang ini memang 'rumah' mereka berdua dalam dua bulan terakhir, sih.

Tapi biarpun tinggal seatap berdua, laki sama laki, _no homo man, _kata Nijimura sok-sok Inggris mentang-mentang pernah tinggal di LA_. _Habis, yang satu memang beneran homo tapi sudah ada yang punya, sedangkan yang satu lagi mengaku _straight. _Gak jadi yaoi deh.

.

.

.

.

.

nijimura shuuzo against the world © 100% cocoa

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: uke!Akashi, Nijimura & Mayuzumi nista, mungkin OOC, bahasa kadang baku kadang enggak, the usual lah pokoknya.

Rating : T+

A/N: dedicated buat shin-chan ku alias **codetreasure ** yang udah memotivasi saya untuk ngelanjutin chapter ini. LOL.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke cerita. Suasana ruang tengah saat itu hening, televisi tidak dinyalakan, hanya terdengar suara _tek tek tek _dari _keyboard _laptop milik Mayuzumi ditambah _tek tek tek _dari _keypad_ ponsel milik Nijimura. Walau begitu, kalau dua makhluk yang rambutnya saling kontras dan tingginya balapan ini ditempatkan di satu ruangan, paling tidak lama lagi heningnya pecah.

_Tek tek tek tek tek._

_Tek tek tek tek tek tek tektektek tektek. _Drrt drrt. _Tek tek._

_Tek tektek tek tek tektek._

_Tek tek tektektek. _Drrt _tek tek._

_Tektektek tek tek tek tek tek._

DRRTT DRRT _TEKTEKTEK_ _TEK TEK TEKTEK TEK—_buset, itu ngetik di ponsel apa ngetok palu—_TEK TEK TEK TEKTEK TEK—_

"Ponselmu berisik, Nijimura," kata Mayuzumi tiba-tiba, menyuarakan komplain yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi. Tuh kan heningnya udahan. Dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada layar laptop, mahasiswa yang lebih tua itu melanjutkan, "Mending sekarang kau ke Akihabara beli ponsel _touch screen _yang tidak berisik... Tunggu dulu, aku lupa keadaan dompetmu yang sedang gepeng tidak berisi. Ha ha ha, kasian."

"Memang suara ketikanmu itu merdu, alis uban? Itu ketawa macam apa pula datar begitu," balas Nijimura malas-malasan. _Sudah bagus ini ponsel di-_vibrate,batinnya.

Mendengar nada bicara Nijimura yang tidak terlalu galak seperti biasa, Mayuzumi mengangkat satu alisnya karena heran. Ada apa dengan kouhai nyablak yang selama ini dia kenal?

"Alis _silver, _maksudmu."

"Berisik.. Kalau kubilang uban ya uban."

_Benar kan, ada yang tidak beres. _Mayuzumi menghela nafas, memutuskan untuk menengok keadaan _roommate_-nya yang entah kenapa dari suaranya, sepertinya sedang tidak fokus. Mendapati orang yang bersangkutan sedang mengelap jarinya yang berlumuran remah-remah keripik ke baju, sebelum kembali mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

_Tek tek tektektek tek tektek tek tek—_

Mayuzumi orangnya observan, dan tinggal satu apartemen dengan adik kelasnya di Tokodai itu membuatnya sudah hafal gerak-gerik dan kebiasaan Nijimura walaupun baru kenal dua bulan. Dan kalau pemuda belah kiri itu sudah autis main hape begini, alasannya cuma satu.

"Itu pacarmu, Nijimura?"

"Mmm," yang ditanya menjawab seadanya. "Lagi lucu banget nih dia..."

Mayuzumi bimbang. Antara melanjutkan percakapan gak niat ini untuk mempererat tali silaturahmi sesama _roommate,_ atau mengabaikan makhluk di sampingnya dan fokus kembali pada tugas yang entah masih berapa lembar lagi.

Tapi sumpah, Mayuzumi udah capek sama yang namanya tugas. Matanya mulai panas karena memandang layar laptop entah dari jam berapa. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan percakapan sebagai manusia yang baik pada umumnya, meskipun itu kepoin pacar orang sekalipun. Yang penting bersosialisasi deh.

"Lucu bagaimana?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu. Ia jadi sedikit tidak yakin mau melanjutkan percakapan. Mending kalau yang sedang dibahas itu cewek manis berambut panjang yang ukuran dadanya _wow, _lah teman sekamarnya ini kan hombreng, masa laki-laki dibilang lucu.

(Bohong, sebenarnya ada satu atau dua laki-laki di dunia ini yang Mayuzumi Chihiro anggap imut, tapi pendapat itu sudah lama ia buang jauh-jauh.)

"Jadi dia habis _dinner_ berdua bersama ayahnya," balas Nijimura, matanya masih tertuju pada layar ponsel. "Dari balasan pesan-pesannya barusan sih kelihatannya dia biasa-biasa saja... Tapi aku tahu _somehow _dia senang gitu."

"Hah dia _father complex _atau gimana?" Tanya Mayuzumi horor. "Dan jangan sok-sok berbahasa Inggris, kau menjijikan."

"Sori sori, kebiasaan dari LA," balas Nijimura tulus, tapi malah terdengar songong. Mayuzumi rasanya ingin melempari kepala hitam itu dengan LN, tapi tidak jadi karena itu edisi baru. "Dan bukan begitu bodoh, pokoknya dia itu gak dekat sama ayahnya. Hubungan mereka dari dulu juga tidak terlalu baik karena ayahnya sibuk kerja, dan kalau sedang di rumah pak tua itu bisanya hanya menuntut dan memberi tekanan saja... Mungkin karena itu Sei sifatnya agak dingin dan tertutup, tapi aku tau sebenarnya dia itu cuma anak kecil yang butuh perhatian orang tua. Mereka habis _bonding time _ayah dan anak gitu, semoga dia senang deh..." Jelas Nijimura panjang lebar.

"Gue gak nanya cerita hidupnya, bibir."

"Bodo, pokoknya cowok gue manis banget, _argh,_" seru Nijimura setelah membaca _email _yang baru masuk dari sang kekasih, kemudian menempelkan layar ponselnya di dahi sambil komat kamit—kebiasaan lain milik Nijimura yang sudah Mayuzumi hafal: _fanboying _-inpacar sendiri."Kenapa ada manusia macam gini coba?!"

Sebenarnya apa isi pesan dari sang pujaan hati, sampai-sampai Nijimura gemas begitu?

[ _Mon, 08.44 PM_

_From : Sei_

_Subject : Makan malam_

_Nijimura-san sudah makan? Kalau belum ayo segera dibereskan tugas-tugasnya, istirahat dulu. Kalau kulkas kosong lagi seperti waktu itu ayo cepat telepon layanan pesan antar sebelum larut malam. Jangan _junk food_ seperti Maji Burger atau pizza, kalau bisa Nijimura-san makan nasi. Dan jangan terlalu malam makannya, kau tau kan itu tidak sehat? Minumnya juga jangan _soft drink_, teh hangat saja kalau bisa, oke? Aku kangen. _]

Pesannya panjang banget kayak kereta, persis pesan seorang ibu yang ditinggal anaknya pergi _camping. _Pernah beberapa kali kekasihnya itu mengirimi pesan-pesan layaknya seorang ibu seperti 'Nijimura-san jangan lupa gosok gigi sebelum tidur' atau 'Kalau mau mandi pakai air hangat saja ya, udara di luar lagi dingin', atau yang gak nyambung 'Ayo bibirnya dikendaliin, nanti teman-teman Nijimura-san takut lho'.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalimat yang terakhir itu? Aku kangen? Ya ampun, unyu bener si pacarannya.

Sebawel apapun kekasihnya, Nijimura tidak protes—tidak akan komplain sama sekali. _Email _panjang yang mencapai belasan baris seperti ini merupakan salah satu pesona sekaligus alasan kenapa Sei-nya itu sangat menggemaskan. Membaca pesan elektrik yang isinya mengingatkan dirinya yang belum makan atau ucapan selamat pagi setelah ia bangun tidur itu merupakan _moodbooster_ tersendiri bagi Nijimura untuk menghadapi kehidupan kuliah yang amit-amit. Ah, pokoknya Sei-nya itu orangnya _caring _banget deh.

Mungkin lebay, tapi rasanya ia makin cinta saja dengan sosok berambut merah yang berada bermil-mil jauhnya di Kyoto sana. Pacaran jarak jauh memang tidak enak, lagian kata siapa juga enak.

Pemuda berkutang itu menggerakan jarinya dengan cepat untuk membalas _'daritadi aku baca komik doang kok belajarnya udah tadi sore. iya kulkas kosong, aku juga kangen maunya makan sama akashi' _sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang kedengarannya seperti _gila waifu gue _perfect_ banget ini sih tinggal minta restu sama si tuan besar, _dengan muka datar dan mulut belepotan bumbu keripik.

Mayuzumi yang daritadi diam menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal—entah kesal karena temannya yang nista itu sedang berbunga-bunga, atau kesal karena gak punya pacar. Ini ngiri apa ngiri?

Mayuzumi tahu teman sekamarnya itu belok, tapi melihat wajah kekasihnya saja tidak pernah. Ia cuma tau nama panggilannya 'Sei' karena dulu pernah tidak sengaja (sebenarnya sengaja) membuka _email_ masuk dari laki-laki yang katanya manis itu saat sedang pinjam ponsel Nijimura untuk _delivery _Majiba, dan melihat nama yang terpampang di kontak. Alibinya sih kepencet, padahal dia kepo beneran. 'Sei' juga adalah nama yang Nijimura gunakan kalau sedang curhat tentang si pacar, dan si bibir itu curhat sekitar tiga minggu sekali alias jarang banget. Ya ngapain juga anak cowok banyak-banyak curhat.

"Manis bagaimana?" Tanya Mayuzumi semakin penasaran, sambil mengklik sebuah _icon _untuk menyimpan dokumen tugasnya. "Wajahnya saja aku tidak pernah lihat. Kau pasti punya fotonya kan, Nijimura?" Paling-paling juga masih kalah manis dari Rikka-chan yang ada di LN barunya. Tapi manis atau tidaknya pemuda itu Mayuzumi ingin menilai lewat mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Yee, kau kan demennya cewek dua dimensi, ngapain kepoin cowok orang," balas Nijimura yang sudah kembali berkutat pada ponselnya. Nadanya bicaranya kembali terdengar tidak fokus, karena konsentrasi membalas _email._

"Iya juga sih," balas Mayuzumi sambil menguap. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang tegang karena kelamaan duduk, dan memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatan belajarnya. Lagian tugas laporannya sedikit lagi selesai, tinggal diedit-edit sana sini besok pagi sebelum kelas dimulai kan bisa. Kalau dilanjutkan, nanti kasihan pantatnya tepos karena duduk terlalu lama.

Iris kelabunya beralih pada LN di samping laptop, dan ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan bacaannya. Nijimura tidak melanjutkan percakapan, sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, jadi mungkin kali ini ia dapat membaca dengan tenang.

Belum sampai lima menit, Nijimura berkicau kembali. "Mayuzumi, kau benar-benar jomblo selama tiga tahun di SMA?"

Mayuzumi melotot. Tatapannya sangat _tajam_ dan intens, sampai-sampai Nijimura merasa ujung kepalanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum. "_Bukan _urusanmu," balasnya ketus.

Tapi Nijimura yang tidak bisa baca situasi masih lanjut bertanya. "Sedih amat? Orang bilang masa SMA itu masa yang paling indah bukan? Yah, menurutku biasa-biasa saja sih," _Soalnya aku cuma sekolah buat tahun terakhir di Jepang, dan rasanya tidak terlalu berkesan deh.._

Mayuzumi mengernyitkan alis, terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu—mungkin kehidupannya semasa SMA—dan Nijimura mendesaknya lagi untuk cerita, "Hubungan spesial sama siapa gitu? Masa tidak ada? Senpai? Kouhai? Atau sensei-mu?"

"Berisik, bibir," hardik Mayuzumi kesal. Apa-apaan lagi itu hubungan sama sensei, nanti malah mirip sama salah satu plot romens _light novel _koleksinya lagi.

Pemuda yang lebih tua itu memijit pelipisnya, mempertimbangkan mau bercerita atau tidak. Kalau biasanya mungkin ia akan segera masuk kamar dan mengabaikan Nijimura yang kepo tentang kehidupannya sampai besok pagi, tapi ia tidak terima disangka menjalani hidup jones selama SMA. Dan kalau mau bercerita tentang hubungan spesial, mungkin tentang hubungannya dengan alien itu...

Yah, kemungkinannya sangat kecil untuk Nijimura dan alien berkepala merah itu untuk bertemu, jadi mungkin bercerita sedikit saja tidak apa-apa kan?

Dan lagi, si tukang manyun itu temannya kan? Bertukar cerita dengan teman itu hal yang wajar kan?

Mayuzumi menghela nafas. Entah sejak kapan dirinya sudah mengakui laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu sebagai _teman_. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya, masa seorang bishonen misterius bermulut pedas seperti dirinya punya _teman?_

_Terserahlah, _batin Mayuzumi, menghentikan kegiatannya membaca baris-baris tulisan pada novel barunya dan mulai bercerita. "...Ada satu kouhai-ku... Tapi hubungan kami bukannya romantis atau gimana sih."

Kedua mata Nijimura membulat, dan ia mendongak dari posisi tidurannya untuk menatap Mayuzumi sambil membatin _ini orang serius mau curhat? _"Hoo? Cerita dong cerita!"

"Najis, dasar kekanak-kanakan."

Nijimura melotot, tidak terima disebut kekanak-kanakan. "Pantas saja kau cepat tua dan ubanan, kerjaannya marah-marah melulu. Cepat tua dan mati sana!"

Mayuzumi memutuskas untuk pura-pura tidak dengar, dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kami tidak terlalu dekat. Masih ada senpai-senpai lain yang lebih dekat dengannya," tiga orang yang dijuluki Uncrowned Generals dalam dunia basket itu terbayang dalam pikirannya, membuat Mayuzumi mendengus sebal. "Tapi dia suka menggangguku kalau sedang baca LN di atap sekolah. Orangnya memang seperti itu... Suka cari perhatian, suka main perintah. Tipe-tipe oujosama gitu."

"Lalu lalu?" Tanya Nijimura di sela-sela mengetiknya. Ia mengirim _'kok belum tidur? sudah sampai rumah kan?' _pada sang pujaan hati. Rupanya daritadi mereka masih kirim-kiriman _email._

"Di hari kelulusan, ia menghampiriku... Kasih selamat, memberiku nasihat," tatapan Mayuzumi melunak. "Orangnya bawel banget."

Nijimura menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya, melirik si _roommate _ yang nampaknya sedang nostalgia. Sisi Mayuzumi yang seperti ini... Rasanya belum pernah ia lihat. Nada bicaranya barusan juga rasanya belum pernah ia dengar. "Terus kau memberinya kancing _blazer_-mu?" Tebaknya pelan.

"Aku tidak ingat hari itu dengan jelas," balas Mayuzumi sambil menggeleng. "Tapi aku ingat kami terlibat ciuman panas yang sepertinya akan kuingat seumur hidupku, dan aku menahan tubuhnya yang lemas ke dinding di halaman sekolah."

...

_Wow. _

Ini _plot twist_-nya asoy banget.

Nijimura menggulingkan tubuhnya ke posisi tengkurap, tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak nyengir lebar. "Maji? Asik asik, cewek ini cantik tidak? Lebih cantik dari cewek-cewek LN?"

Mayuzumi tidak membalas, matanya terpaku pada satu halaman LN yang daritadi tidak selesai-selesai dibacanya. Pikirannya melayang jauh, kepada sesosok bertubuh pendek dengan surai merah menyala, dan dua manik seindah batu rubi yang tadinya dwirwarna—

—dan bisikan _'Mayuzumi-san' _sekaligus deru nafas yang menggelitik telinganya...

Tanpa sadar, Mayuzumi mengangguk. "Wajahnya lumayan moe sih..."

Nijimura tersenyum simpul, lalu kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya. Ia sedikit kecewa mendapati Sei-nya bilang oyasumi, tapi mungkin karena kekasihnya itu sudah lelah dan ingin segera pergi tidur. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu membalas cepat dengan 'oyasumi', kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mayuzumi yang bergeming sejak tadi. Mungkin sedang melanjutkan kegiatan membaca LN-nya yang daritadi tertunda, atau mungkin tiba-tiba dilanda galau.

_Untung aja _roommate_ gue gak jones-jones amat hidupnya, _batin Nijimura nista, tapi gini-gini dia sayang temen juga.

Malam berlanjut, dan keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing—yang tak lain dan tak bukan... Ternyata diisi oleh orang yang sama.

Di sebuah rumah megah jauh di daerah Kyoto, Akashi Seijuuro, 18 tahun, bersin dua kali sebelum tidur.

* * *

><p>Mungkin pembaca sudah bosan, tapi lagi-lagi suasana hening. Yang terdengar cuma suara air menetes dari keran di kamar mandi, dan suara cicak Jepang yang merayap di dinding.<p>

...

...

...

Heningnya bikin Nijimura déjà vu, dan ia kembali ingin gali kuburannya Mayuzumi.

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu," seru orang yang paling syok di ruangan. Bibirnya mulai berkedut-kedut tidak senang, pertanda bahaya. "Maksud dari _flashback_ kepanjangan barusan itu—jadi kouhai yang kau ceritakan waktu itu _Akashi?_ Akashi Seijuuro yang _ini?_" _Yang pacar GUE, _tambahnya dalam hati.

Mayuzumi memasang tampang 'gue gak memberi kotoran' atau terjemahannya _'I don't give a shit'_.

Keadaan Akashi di samping Nijimura pun tak jauh berbeda. Alis-alis merahnya bertemu, dan ekspresinya _awkward _(perasaannya campur aduk mendapati bahwa mantan-mantan senpai-nya ternyata saling curhat tentang dirinya)tapi beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya berubah menyeramkan, seakan-akan ingin nyolok matanya Mayuzumi pakai gunting.

Mayuzumi mulai keringat dingin, tapi ekspresi mukanya datar.

"Chihiro. Wajahku..." Jeda sebentar. Keringat Mayuzumi masih mengucur deras. Bukannya diam-diam bau atau diam-diam suka, Mayuzumi malah diam-diam basah. "Menurutmu wajahku _moe?_"

"Uhh," balas Mayuzumi tidak elit._ YABAI GAWAT MAMPUS, _ia menjerit dalam batin. Panik melandanya begitu melihat warna oranye di iris sebelah kiri Akashi yang entah kenapa terlihat semakin terang saja. Mata itu seakan menuntutnya untuk segera memberi penjelasan bahwa 'wajah moe' itu hinaan atau pujian.

Beruntungnya, si kouhai dekil Nijimura menyelamatkannya dari maut beberapa detik kemudian. Sambil menggebrak meja kotatsu dengan tidak santai, pemuda belah kiri itu berseru lantang, "AKU... Aku buatkan minuman dulu ya. Adab menerima tamu seperti itu kan? Harus disedikan minum... Sebentar, kuambilkan air putih dulu—"

"Nijimura, kau semakin bodoh rupanya. Siapa yang tamu? Kau tidak lupa kan kalau aku juga tinggal disini... Apa-apaan lagi itu tamu disuguhi air putih, dasar gak elit," celetuk Mayuzumi, yang memang sudah refleknya untuk menghina si teman sekamar.

"Diam kau. Aku bicara sama Akashi," tau-tau Nijimura membalas dingin, dengan sorot mata yang tidak kalah dingin pula. Kedua mata Mayuzumi menyipit karena heran.

_Ini orang... Jangan bilang dia jeles._

"Tapi, Nijimura-san," pemuda yang katanya moe itu—sumber masalah dari semuanya—angkat bicara. "Rasanya sudah telat kalau menyuguhi minuman sekarang, aku kan sudah datang berjam-jam lalu..." Lagian mablang si Nijimura, udah grepe-grepean masa baru disuguhin minum sekarang.

"...Dan tolong jangan repot-repot," tambah Akashi cepat. Ia sedikit cemas juga, pasalnya si Nijimura-san tercinta yang biasanya kalem dan penyayang ini masih mudah terpancing emosinya, tidak jauh beda seperti waktu di SMP dulu.

Akashi juga sudah belajar dari pengalaman, kalau _Nijimura-san yang sedang cemburu itu berbahaya, jangan disindir bibir atasnya—koreksi, dalam keadaan apa pun juga _jangan_ sindir bibir yang menawan itu. _Sindir sedikit tau-tau CTAKK! jidat berlobang deh.

Ketiganya sempat diam sebelum Nijimura benar-benar beranjak dari duduknya, berkata dengan suara kalem, "Aku... Butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Kalian—kalian ngobrol saja, atau reuni kecil-kecilan atau apalah terserah," katanya sambil berlalu.

Baper.

Setelah si tuan rumah minggat ke dapur, Akashi dan Mayuzumi saling bertukar pandang.

Pandangan Akashi yang tadinya sedikit cemas berubah datar, dan Mayuzumi yang tadinya santai-santai saja (sebodo amat si bibir itu ngambek) mulai sadar bahwa berada satu ruangan dengan Akashi Seijuuro—_hanya berdua _dengan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini—benar-benar berbahaya.

Tapi bukan Mayuzumi namanya kalau mulutnya tidak asal nyembur. Bagaikan orang yang sudah bosan hidup, ia mengawali percakapan dengan, "Apa kabar. Sekarang kau sedang jadi Akashi yang mana?"

"Kau masih berani mengajakku bicara setelah hal tadi." Balas Akashi, dagunya terangkat tinggi dan nada bicaranya terdengar _mutlak, _dan nada yang familiar itu membuat Mayuzumi nostalgia sejenak akan mata heterokromia yang nampak seperti mata kucing dan selalu terlihat seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Bukannya kangen sih, tapi—

"Oke, jadi kau Akashi yang _emperor,_" balas pemuda ubanan itu gak nyambung. _Well, shit, _lanjutnya dalam hati. Semoga ia masih bisa hidup setelah keluar dari ruangan ini.

* * *

><p>Tengoklah sejenak si mahasiswa baper yang sekarang berada di dapur.<p>

Dapur dan ruang tengah memang dibatasi dinding, tapi tidak ada daun pintu pada celahnya sehingga orang bebas keluar masuk. Di bak cuci tidak terdapat satu pun piring kotor, dan _counter _di sebelah kompor bersih karena ruang dapur memang jarang sekali dikunjungi oleh dua penghuni apartemen ini. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana si penghuni yang kabur ke dapur tadi?

Nijimura ternyata sedang berdiri di depan pintu kulkas... Hanya berdiri dan terdiam. Matanya memang menatap pintu lemari pendingin itu, tapi pikirannya entah sedang dimana. Orang yang melihatnya mungkin berasumsi dia orang _freak, _habis kurang kerjaan banget.

Rupanya tadi ia berniat mengambil air dingin dari kulkas, benar-benar ingin menyajikan minuman untuk kekasihnya Akashi. Akashi, Akashi, Akashi...

Akashi yang manis. Akashi yang _caring. _Akashi yang jenius, yang jarang tersenyum, yang mengkritik ini dan itu, yang suaranya membuat kangen setiap ditelepon...

...Yang berciuman dengan Mayuzumi, teman sekamarnya yang nista itu. Yang nyerempet otaku itu...

Nijimura menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya. Begitu terus sampai tiga kali, kemudian memulai monolognya dalam hati. Oke. Jadi ternyata, adik kelasnya di SMP yang tersayang itu pernah dijamah sama si mesum kloset Mayuzumi waktu di SMA dulu. _Udah mesum, otaku pula, pasti imajinasinya liar... _Nijimura keselek angin.

_Oke, oke, ambil nafas lagi Shuuzo. Jadi mereka sama-sama SMA di Rakuzan... Kebetulan. Tunggu tunggu, mereka satu SMA?!_

Dalam batin sendiri aja masih lemot, memang dasar sesuatu.

_Kalau mereka bareng, berarti waktu itu Akashi masih kelas satu. Aku tau Akashi menjabat jadi kapten tim basket Rakuzan sejak kelas satu... Tapi Mayuzumi? Kakek-kakek ubanan kayak dia sejak kapan main basket? Aku cuma tau dia dulu tinggal di Kyoto. Tapi dari sekian banyaknya sekolah, kenapa harus Rakuzan, sih!? _

Nijimura mengacak rambutnya dengan dua tangan, komat-kamit sendiri, dan masih menghadap pintu kulkas. Lama-lama bukan kayak orang _freak _lagi, tapi kayak orang gangguan jiwa. Ia pun melanjutkan monolog pribadinya.

_...Dan lagi si Akashi. Aku cuma tau tiga senpai dari klub basketnya dan sepertinya tidak ada yang bernama Mayuzumi? Mungkin karena saat itu si uban sudah lulus... _

Alis-alis hitam Nijimura bertaut, dan bibir atasnya mengerucut. _Dan aku memang menghindari pembicaraan tentang Winter Cup dua tahun lalu. Kalau benar si ubanan itu dulu anggota reguler Rakuzan, seharusnya hubungan mereka tidak terlalu baik kan..? Karena saat itu Akashi kan masih... _

Nijimura menggeleng, tidak mau memikirkan 'dia' yang pernah Midorima ceritakan, soal itu bisa dipikirkan nanti. Sekarang, topik 'Mayuzumi dan Akashi Pernah Ciuman' rasanya jauh lebih penting dari 'Ada Dua Akashi Seijuuro'.

_Tapi hubungan mereka kenapa baik-baik saja? Dan kalau _flashback_-nya Mayuzumi itu bukan khayalan bikinan dia, berarti benar kan kouhai berwajah moe yang dia cium waktu itu A...Akashi..._

Dapur hening sejenak.

(Sebenarnya daritadi hening, karena Nijimura cuma ribut di pikirannya sendiri.)

_Tunggu tunggu tunggu bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka sempat pacaran, dan ciuman di hari kelulusan itu ciuman perpisahan? Tadi si uban sempat bercanda kalau dia mantannya Akashi kan? Tapi itu bercanda atau beneran? Kalau mereka benar-benar pernah menjalin hubungan bagaimana!?_

Nijimura menjedotkan dahinya ke pintu kulkas, badannya tiba-tiba lemas. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Jepang sesempit ini? Kenapa ia harus pacaran dengan Akashi dan sekamar dengan mantannya Akashi pula?

Kalau memang ini kebenarannya, Nijimura harus menghadapinya... Ia butuh persiapan mental yang kuat.

* * *

><p>Atmosfer di ruang tengah rasanya sangat mencekam. Selama Nijimura bermonolog sendiri, Akashi dan Mayuzumi terlibat kontes pelotot-pelototan dan keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah—sebenarnya yang melotot cuma Akashi, Mayuzumi cuma menatapnya datar, tapi setidaknya keringatnya sudah tidak mengalir deras lagi.<p>

Tiba-tiba saja Akashi menyudahi kegiatan melototnya, matanya menyapu ke arah tumpukan buku-buku dan alat tulis Nijimura di ujung meja yang tadi sudah dibereskan. Yang sebelumnya berserakan dimana-mana akibat aktivitas pegang-pegangan seru sebelum Mayuzumi datang mengganggu tadi.

Kedua mata Akashi yang sekarang berbeda warna memperhatikan alat-alat tulis di atas kotatsu dengan seksama, nampak sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Mayuzumi yang menyadari gerak-gerik tersebut kemudian membuka mulutnya, "Akashi, kau... Kau tidak sedang mencari gunting kan?"

"..."

Akashi cuek, tidak menganggap keberadaan Mayuzumi sama sekali. Pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu berdecak sebal karena dikacangi, lalu berkata, "Nijimura tidak menyimpan gunting di tempat pensilnya. Gunting terdekat dari ruangan ini ada di dapur buat merobek bungkus makanan, silahkan saja kalau kau mau mengambilnya kesana. Tunjukkan pada pacarmu itu kalau kau hobi melempari orang dengan benda tajam."

Saat Akashi masih cuek, Mayuzumi menambahi, "Dan aku tidak bohong. Aku tau itu karena aku tinggal _satu atap_ dengan Nijimura selama ini, ingat?" Katanya sambil menekankan dua kata yang diyakininya dapat memprovokasi Akashi dan membuatnya cemburu.

Tau-tau rencananya _fail _saat Nijimura dengar dari dapur dan nyeletuk, "Najis lo Mayuzumi, homo banget, cuih."

"Lah kalo gue homo terus lo apaan sama Akashi!?" Balas Mayuzumi tengsin, tapi wajahnya gak m-memerah kok, nodayo.

Alis-alis Akashi mengernyit saat aksi olok-olokan antar mantan-mantan seniornya itu berlangsung. Ia tahu kalau dua mahasiswa yang sedang adu mulut itu cuma sebatas teman, tapi yang namanya manusia pasti mudah tersulut api cemburu. Pemuda yang samar-samar heterokromia itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, menggumamkan _tadi kayaknya ada jangka deh... Pakai jarumnya jangka kan bisa. Apa jatuh ke bawah kotatsu ya... _Rupanya sedang mencari pengganti gunting, entah buat apa.

_Persetan sama jangka. Alat tulis apapun bisa kugunakan, _Akashi pun meraih ATK terdekat dari tempatnya duduk, kemudian melempar benda tersebut dengan seluruh tenaga.

SYUUUT—

Mayuzumi merasa ada angin yang menggores pelipisnya, karena detik berikutnya ia merasa cuping telinganya perih karena sayatan kulit yang terekspos ke udara. Ia pikir barusan itu kamaitachi lewat, tapi berubah pikiran setelah melihat ekspresi Akashi yang menyeramkan luar biasa. Saat ia meraba luka di telinganya dan mendapati ada darah yang sedikit keluar, Mayuzumi membatin _anjrit jangan-jangan Nijimura beneran nyimpen gunting di tempat pensilnya._

Ia menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan patah-patah, untuk melihat benda apa yang Akashi lempar (dengan sengaja) ke arah wajah bishonen-nya itu dan mendapati...

Sebuah pensil mekanik yang jatuh menabrak dinding.

Nijimura teriak dari dapur, "ITU BARUSAN APAAN SYUT SYUT? GUE DENGER ADA BUNYI SYUT SYUT,"

"Sumanai, Chihiro... Tanganku terpeleset," kata Akashi dengan nada dibuat-buat tulus. _Kenapa malah kena telinganya, padahal aku mengincar matanya..._

Tapi Mayuzumi tidak mengindahkan permintaan maaf mantan kouhai-nya itu. Tentu saja tidak. Mata kelabunya berkedut-kedut tidak senang, dan Mayuzumi membalas dengan suara yang dibuat-buat tenang, "Kau... Apanya yang terpeleset hah? Mana bisa aku percaya dengan tampang psikopat seperti itu..."

Namun beberapa detik kemudian pembawaan _cool_ dan kalemnya runtuh, jantung Mayuzumi berdegup sangat cepat dan kali ini dirinya yang menggebrak meja kotatsu dengan tidak santai. "Itu pensil mekanik kenapa bisa jadi senjata berbahaya!? Kalau aku benar-benar kena dan mati bagaimana!" Lebay banget, gak sampai mati juga kali.

Akashi hanya menatapnya datar, "Malah bagus kan."

"Kau—"

"YAK aku sudah siap mental!" Seru Nijimura tiba-tiba, berlari dari dapur kemudian duduk bersila di sebelah kekasihnya seperti posisi awal tadi. "Coba jelaskan yang tadi sekali lagi, Mayuzumi!" Entah tidak sadar atau tidak peduli, pemuda bersurai hitam itu tidak mengungkit telinga Mayuzumi yang jelas-jelas sedang berdarah. Mungkin karena terlalu fokus dengan persiapan mentalnya.

Akashi yang ekspresinya sudah kembali netral (tidak seperti psikopat lagi) memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Nijimura-san tidak jadi menyiapkan minuman?"

"Er, tidak... Daritadi aku mempersiapkan mental. Untuk menghadapi kebenaran pahit tentang dunia dan betapa sempitnya negara Jepang... Saa, Mayuzumi, ayo katakan!"

Mayuzumi gondok, tidak mempedulikan darah yang mengalir dari cuping telinganya lagi. _Bodo ah, nanti juga kering sendiri._ Ia menghela nafas, menatap tajam ke arah Akashi sebentar sebelum berkata, "Akashi adalah kouhai sekaligus kapten basketku semasa SMA, dan kami ciuman panas di hari kelulusanku...?"

...

Hening kembali melanda, entah sudah ronde keberapa.

Kalau tadi Nijimura _in denial, _sekarang dia membatu. Percuma mempersiapkan mental sambil komat-kamit di depan kulkas.

"Bodoh, tidak bisakah kau merangkai kata-katamu dengan lebih sopan dan beradab?" Hardik Akashi kesal dan iris oranyenya menyala terang seperti lampu bohlam, entahlah, mungkin Mayuzumi salah lihat. "Setidaknya pikirkan perasaan Nijimura-san kalau mendengar hal seperti itu! Memangnya otakmu sebesar biji kacang? Atau mikroskopis seperti amuba atau malah tidak berotak!?"

Mayuzumi menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. "Jangan pakai bahasa Biologi."

"Nijimura-san sampai membatu seperti ini!"

"Mau dijelaskan dengan bahasa intelek atau deskripsi yang lebih sopan juga tetap saja intinya kita _french kiss_ di halaman sekolah dan kau memanggilku Mayuzumi-san!" Balas Mayuzumi dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Akashi menghentikan sesi mengomelnya untuk menatap Mayuzumi dengan heran. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memanggilmu Mayuzumi-san...? Kau sebegitu tidak sukanya?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu—" _Sial, _fetish_-ku ketahuan. _"—Justru sebaliknya hal itu membuatku gila, wajahmu yang merah padam dan deru nafasmu yang terengah-engah waktu itu menghantuiku berhari-ha—aahh kenapa aku jadi curhat!?"

"..."

_Apah._

Mayuzumi hampir saja menampar mulutnya sendiri, tapi menahan diri biar tidak kelihatan tidak elit. Biar begitu tetap saja setelah keceplosan tadi rasanya ia ingin gali liang kubur untuk rumah masa depan secepatnya, apalagi Akashi yang tidak merespon apa-apa membuatnya makin tengsin.

Sebenarnya, Mayuzumi itu diam-diam suka mengkhayal jadi protagonis LN. Ia pernah baca sebuah novel yang kalau tidak salah ceritanya tentang percintaan antara senpai-kouhai yang bertemu di atap sekolah dan berciuman di hari kelulusan sang kakak kelas, dan adegan ciumannya dengan Akashi kurang lebih mirip dengan_ kissing scene _pada novel tersebut.

(Kebetulan, dirinya dan Akashi juga bertemu di atap waktu pertama kali kenalan. Kebetulan.)

Dan Akashi di hari kelulusannya itu kelewat manis, sangat berbeda dari Akashi yang mengajaknya (dengan paksa) masuk _first-string _dulu. Kedua bola mata merahnya sangat menawan, bicaranya sopan dan caranya memanggil nama Mayuzumi dengan keigo itu manis banget, gak ujuk-ujuk manggil 'Chihiro' seperti dulu.

Rupa-rupanya, si adik kelas mengidap _multiple personality disorder. _Pantas saja cara bicara dan pembawaannya berbeda dari Akashi yang matanya jingga sebelah. Mayuzumi sempat berpikir, mungkin hidupnya yang penuh kejutan ini bagus buat dibukukan jadi _light novel _dan mantan kaptennya itu kandidat bagus untuk jadi _heroine _yang mendampinginya.

Dan untung saat itu Akashi cuma memanggilnya dengan 'Mayuzumi-san'. Soalnya kalau malah manggil dengan 'Mayuzumi-senpai', bisa-bisa si rambut uban itu mimisan karena teringat _wet dream_-nya dulu tentang Akashi yang mendesah-desah sambil memanggilnya senpai saat sedang anu-anu... Eh keceplosan.

Ini ceritanya sampai mana tadi? Kok jadi ngomongin mimpi basahnya Mayuzumi, itu privasi orang kali.

"Chihiro," panggil Akashi dengan suara dingin setelah diam beberapa belas detik. "Sebaiknya kau tenangkan diri dan kembali ke karaktermu yang apatis dan kalem itu... Dan aku tidak mau mendengar apapun tentang fantasimu yang sepertinya menjijikan."

"Menjiji... Iya aku tau yang tadi itu _creepy._ Kau boleh merasa jijik setelah aku keceplosan seperti tadi, Akashi," balas Mayuzumi pasrah. Rusak sudah _image _gantengnya di mata seorang Akashi Seijuuro, tapi sejak kapan juga Akashi menganggapnya ganteng.

Ia pun mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar seperti biasa, lalu memanggil teman sekamarnya yang daritadi terlupakan. "Kau masih hidup, Nijimura?"

Nijimura yang daritadi jadi batu seperti tokoh di cerita rakyat dari negara di bagian Asia Tenggara sana akhirnya tersadar. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah pemuda pendek di sampingnya perlahan-lahan, dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, dan Akashi menelan ludahnya tanpa sadar.

_Jangan-jangan Nijimura-san marah padaku.._

Tau-tau tangan-tangan Nijimura meraih kedua bahu Akashi dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat, dan dengan nada yang kelewat tenang ia berkata, "Akashi... Nanti kau ceritakan semuanya padaku, oke." Dengan raut wajah yang super serius dan bibir yang tidak kalah serius, ia melanjutkan, "Kalau dulu si ubanan itu pernah melakukan pelecehan atau hal lain yang tidak mengenakkan padamu katakan saja. Nanti biar kurontokkan gigi-giginya, atau kupatahkan lehernya biar dia tidak bisa baca LN tercintanya lagi."

"Siapa yang melakukan peleceha—"

"Nijimura-san, aku..." Kata Akashi, sukses memotong protes dari Mayuzumi. "...Terima kasih. Tapi kurasa kekerasan bukanlah jalan keluar untuk hal ini."

Mata Nijimura mengerjap dua kali, kemudian cengkraman pada bahu kekasihnya melonggar. "Akashi... Jangan pasang muka melas begitu, manis banget sih—"

"Tapi aku tidak berekspresi apa-apa, Nijimura-san—"

"Kau buta, Nijimura?" Sela Mayuzumi lagi, kali ini berhasil menarik perhatian dua orang lainnya. "Itu makhluk manis darimana? Alien mata belang begitu."

"Diam atau kau yang kubikin buta. Jangan kira aku sudah lupa kalau kau menjamah pacarku waktu SMA dulu," balas Nijimura galak.

"Siapa yang menjamah!?" Tanya Mayuzumi tidak terima. Habis kesannya dia kayak semacam penjahat kelamin gitu, kan bete kalau difitnah yang enggak-enggak. "Pacarmu itu titisan _iblis._"

"Kusarankan kau diam, Chihiro."

"Tuh, dengerin Akashi."

"Kalian berdua berhenti memojokkanku!"

* * *

><p>Ketiganya masih terus ribut untuk beberapa menit ke depan.<p>

Mayuzumi sampai lelah, bukan lelah mulutnya karena adu bacot terus tapi lelah lehernya yang menghindar kesana-kemari akibat lemparan-lemparan ATK dari Akashi. Penghapus Joiko milik Nijimura yang ukurannya sudah sangat kecil (dompet si bibir benar-benar gepeng sampai-sampai dia gak sanggup beli setip) bahkan sempat mengenai ekor matanya.

Jangan salah, mau penghapus ecek-ecekan sekalipun tetap saja sakit kalau kena mata. Apalagi setelahnya Akashi tersenyum nista penuh kemenangan, dan saking kesalnya Mayuzumi sampai ingin mencium mantan adik kelasnya yang sadis itu... Loh.

"Baiklah," ucap Nijimura tegas, setelah suasana kembali tenang dan terkendali. "Untuk sementara waktu, aku akan membiarkanmu hidup karena aku tidak bisa menanggung biaya sewa apartemen ini sendirian... Meski dengan berat hati," lanjut pemuda itu sambil manyun, mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Mayuzumi.

Mendengar itu, Akashi mendapat sebuah ide. "Nijimura-san, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang membayar setengah sewa apartemen ini? Jadi aku tinggal disini juga.. Chihiro kita buang saja ke jalanan."

"Oi—"

"Kau ini... Sudah tidak sabar untuk tinggal bersama denganku ya?" Tanya Nijimura jahil, kali ini dirinya yang memotong protes dari si uban.

Sambil menepis tangan sang kekasih yang mengacak-acak rambutnya, Akashi membalas dengan, "Memangnya kenapa? Nijimura-san tidak mau tinggal bersama denganku?"

"Bukan begitu... Setidaknya tunggu sampai kau lulus, Akashi, masa kau mau bolak balik dari Kyoto kesini?" Tanya Nijimura balik. "Lagipula rumah keluargamu yang di Tokyo jauh lebih nyaman dari tempat sempit ini kan?"

Akashi menatap lurus manik-manik hitam milik kekasihnya dan berkata dengan tegas, "Kalau tidak ada Nijimura-san, rasanya tempat itu seperti bukan rumah."

_Dor. _

Nijimura membalas tatapan Akashi dengan ekspresi datar, tapi ia menjerit-jerit dalam hati. _Kamisama, d__ia ini makhluk apa? Malaikat!? Sudah pasti malaikat, kan!?_

"...Jangan bicara seperti itu. Nanti ayahmu sedih kalau dia sampai dengar," balas Nijimura sok _cool, _tapi samar-samar semburat merah muncul di pipinya. "Tapi, pulang ke tempat dimana kau menungguku sambil bilang 'okaeri' itu... Aku juga memimpikannya sih."

Kedua mata Akashi membulat, "Nijimura-san.." _Perasaan hangat ini datang lagi.._

"Sudah d-diam. Lupakan saja yang tadi," kata Nijimura salah tingkah, menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan antara leher dan bahu Akashi untuk menyembunyikan _blushing_-nya. Sumpah, meski dirinya lebih tua, entah kenapa ia masih suka malu sendiri kalau sedang unyu-unyu. Mungkin Akashi juga sama malunya, tapi terkubur di balik pembawaannya yang jauh lebih tenang dan wajah netralnya itu...

Lalu Mayuzumi berdehem dan merusak suasana indah yang sedang berlangsung. Nijimura bergeming, pura-pura tidak dengar, dan Akashi hanya melirik si pengganggu dari ujung matanya.

"Maaf mengganggu momen kalian, tapi... Yang barusan itu kalian ngapain? Berusaha mengusirku secara tidak langsung? Atau memang sedang mesra-mesraan?" Lalu matanya kedua matanya menyipit tanda tak suka. "Atau jangan-jangan menyinggung statusku yang jomblo."

Akashi membalasnya dengan sarkastik, "Semua tebakanmu benar, Chihiro. Selamat, kau dapat medali orang PHO."

"Dasar setan cebol—"

Nijimura menatap teman sekamarnya tajam. "Oi Mayuzumi, aku tidak peduli kalau kau dan Akashi dulu sempat pacaran atau hubungan kalian itu senpai-kouhai-biasa-tapi-asal-cium—" Mayuzumi mengangkat satu alisnya. "—Tapi yang jelas," Nijimura merangkul erat pinggang ramping kekasihnya, dan gestur itu membuat Mayuzumi mengoreksi pemikirannya bahwa Akashi-lah yang lebih posesif dalam hubungan mereka—karena kilatan yang terlihat pada iris-iris kelabu milik Nijimura itu entah apa namanya kalau bukan _posesif._

"Kau itu masa lalu Akashi. Sekarang, dan ke depannya nanti, aku yang mendampinginya."

Dan itu sukses membuat Mayuzumi bungkam.

Atmosfer ruangan berubah berat—suasana ringan yang daritadi mengiringi kegiatan adu mulut ketiganya lenyap begitu saja setelah pernyataan serius dari pemuda belah kiri itu.

Akashi merasakan tubuhnya merinding mendengar kata-kata yang diutarakan Nijimura, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang merasakan tangan kokoh mantan senpai-nya itu masih melingkar kuat di pinggangnya—namun merinding yang dirasakannya itu bukan rasa takut sama sekali. "Nijimura-san.."

Yang dipanggil melirik Akashi sekilas, melihat dua bola mata yang indah itu memancarkan emosi entah apa tepatnya... Tapi tatapannya hangat. Nijimura pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada iris kelabu milik _roomate_-nya itu sekali lagi, melanjutkan, "Jadi kalau kau berniat untuk mengambil Akashi dariku... Coba saja kalau berani. Dan kalau penjelasan panjang lebarku daritadi belum jelas, camkan ini: _Akashi Seijuuro itu milikku." _

Dan sebagai penutup, tangannya menarik pinggang Akashi lebih jauh lagi ke dekapannya, menurunkan kepalanya untuk mengecup bibir merah muda yang mungil dan lembut itu. Memejamkan matanya namun tetap dapat merasakan wajah Akashi yang memanas, dan perlahan ia pun merasakan pemuda manis itu balas menekankan bibirnya.

Dan suara erangan kecil yang tak dapat ditahan oleh si rambut merah saat Nijimura menyusupkan lidahnya pada mulut mungil itu membuatnya menyeringai kecil. _Bagus_, batin Nijimura. _Biar Mayuzumi sialan itu lihat kalau hanya aku seorang yang dapat membuat Akashi seperti ini_.

Keduanya pun larut pada sensasi nikmat dan kehangatan masing-masing.

Menyudahi ciuman tersebut setelah beberapa saat namun tidak melepaskan rangkulannya, Nijimura tidak bisa tidak merasa puas saat membuka mata dan melihat hasil karya indahnya—semburat yang menghiasi wajah sang kekasih, tidak jauh beda dari surai merah menyala milik pemuda itu, dan bibir merah muda yang sedikit memar itu terbuka untuk mengatur nafas yang tidak karuan.

Kedua mata merahnya setengah terbuka dan sedikit berkabut, membuat Nijimura menyibakkan poni Akashi yang sudah mulai panjang—mungkin ia berniat memanjangkannya sampai seperti saat di Teiko dulu—kemudian mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat penuh sayang di dahinya. Gak tahan, habis adik kelasnya dulu itu manis banget sih.

Dan seperti tidak baru saja pamer kemesraan di depan orang lain, Nijimura menatap Mayuzumi dengan wajah netral dan nada tak acuh, "Jelas?"

...

Mayuzumi yang daritadi diam sambil menganga segera mengatupkan mulutnya. Matanya tidak membalas tatapan Nijimura, tapi terperangkap pada pemandangan indah yang merupakan seorang Akashi Seijuuro—yang _emperor, _bahkan—dalam keadaan yang menggiurkan seperti ini... Karena tidak ada jaminan bahwa ia akan melihat alien itu seperti ini lagi.

Dan siapa sangka, ujung bibir pemuda bersurai kelabu itu tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah seringaian saat mata abu-abunya beralih ke pemuda yang satunya. "Fufu.. Kalau memberi pernyataan perang seperti itu, rasanya kau bukan bermaksud untuk menghentikanku, Nijimura."

Dan ia tidak memberi teman sekamarnya waktu untuk membalas, melanjutkan, "Iya kan? Mengatakan hal seperti 'Akashi Seijuuro itu milikku'... Sebenarnya kau malah menginginkan kompetisi kan? Kau menantangku untuk merebut Akashi darimu, kau ingin melihat sejauh mana aku berusaha untuk mendapatkan Akashi lagi."

Kemudian senyumnya hilang dan Mayuzumi menatap datar, "Dan sepertinya kau masih mengira aku dan Akashi sempat pacaran waktu dulu. Ya terserahlah."

"...Dan kau," Alis-alis Akashi bertaut saat tatapan Mayuzumi beralih ke dirinya. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihat ekspresi bagus seperti itu, Akashi... Ah tidak, bahkan waktu aku menahan tubuhmu yang lemas karena ciumanku dulu itu, wajahmu yang sekarang jauh lebih _menarik._"

Mayuzumi menjilat bibirnya tanpa sadar, menggumamkan, "Moe sekali... Kalau bisa, tentu saja aku ingin membuatmu menampakan ekspresi bagus seperti itu lagi. Bukan oleh Nijimura... Tapi olehku."

_Apa-apaan—_

Akashi merasakan dirinya merinding untuk kedua kalinya, namun kali ini berbeda dengan yang dirasakannya karena kata-kata Nijimura tadi. Ia meneguk ludah, sejak kapan seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat seperti ini? Bukannya hanya Nijimura seorang yang dapat membuatnya seperti ini?

Diliriknya sang kekasih yang tengah memelototi Mayuzumi, begitu juga sebaliknya, dan Akashi pun melihat persamaan kedua orang yang lebih tua darinya ini.

Sorotan mata mereka terlihat seperti... Predator.

Predator yang tengah berebut mangsa, yang siap berperang kapan saja untuk mempertahankan apa yang mereka klaim sebagai milik mereka... Tunggu, apa itu artinya mangsa yang sedang diperebutkan mereka berdua itu _Akashi Seijuuro?_

"Kau berani juga ya, Mayuzumi," panggil Nijimura dengan senyuman—senyum yang dulu ia gunakan saat hendak menghajar Haizaki yang kepergok membolos latihan untuk keluyuran di _game centre. _Tangannya yang daritadi tidak lepas dari pinggang Akashi sekarang menarik tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil itu ke atas pangkuannya, dan Akashi menahan diri untuk tidak terkesiap. "Tapi aku sudah bilang kan, Akashi itu milikku." Dan yang terjadi berikutnya benar-benar membuat Akashi memekik terkejut karena Nijimura mencium lehernya saat itu juga, di depan Mayuzumi.

"N-Nijimura-san, apa yang—"

"Jangan berwajah kaget begitu, Akashi," Mayuzumi yang tadinya berada di seberang meja tau-tau sudah berada di sampingnya, entah kapan ia pindah tempat. Sambil menyeringai kecil, ia melanjutkan, "Kau harusnya sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, kan...? Kau kan punya 'mata' itu."

Mayuzumi menempatkan bibirnya tepat di telinga Akashi, dan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat membuat kapten tim basket Rakuzan itu tidak bisa berpikir dengan jelas. _Apa maksud perkataannya barusan? _"Cara kerja _emperor eye _bukan seperti itu-!"

Ia merasakan gigi-gigi Mayuzumi yang menyusuri telinganya, menggigit pelan cuping telinganya—padahal pemuda itu duduk tepat bersebelahan dengan Nijimura. Orang ini benar-benar cari mati!

Dan apa-apaan itu gigit-gigit telinga, balasan buat pensil mekanik yang tadi?

"Kalian ngobrolin apa sih?" Tanya Nijimura jengkel, menciumi tengkuk leher Akashi dan titik-titik sensitif lain yang sudah dihafalnya karena ia sudah sering menyusuri leher jenjang milik kekasihnya itu. "Libatkan aku juga dong."

Akashi semakin bingung. Bukankah ini bagian dimana Nijimura terbakar emosi dan melayangkan tinjunya pada Mayuzumi? Dan pemuda ubanan itu harusnya kan hanya melontarkan kata-kata sarkastis, kenapa jadi ikut-ikut menyentuhnya seperti ini sih!?

"Nijimura-san.. Chihiro... Tolong hentikan-!"

"Rileks saja, Akashi," seseorang berkata, namun Akashi tidak dapat mengkonfirmasi siapa tepatnya yang tengah berbicara—matanya terpejam merasakan sensasi-sensasi di seluruh tubuhnya, entah itu ciuman-ciuman kecil dari Nijimura atau deru nafas Mayuzumi yang terasa sangat panas di telinganya...

_"Serahkan saja pada senpai-senpai-mu ini."_

Oh Kamisama—

.

.

.

.

.

**omake**

"Kau harusnya sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini kan...? Kau kan punya 'mata' itu." Akashi merasakan gigi-gigi Mayuzumi yang menyusuri telinganya, menggigit pelan cuping telinganya itu dan—

—Tersentak kaget saat Nijimura mengangkat tubuhnya dan _melemparnya_ ke belakang kekasihnya itu, menjauhkan Akashi dari tangan-tangan mesum Mayuzumi.

"Itai—"

"MAYUZUMI _TEME, _LO NGAPAIN IKUT-IKUTAN? SIAPA YANG NGAJAK HAH?"

"LAH YANG TADI ITU KAN JELAS-JELAS UNDANGAN BUAT TRISAM."

"KATA SIAPA, KEPALA UBAN? ENAK AJA, EMANG AKASHI ITU BUAT DIBAGI-BAGI!"

"_SHARING _SEDIKIT BISA KAN JI."

"_SHARING _KEPALA LO!"

Akashi menghela nafas panjang, mengelus-elus pahanya yang terbentur lantai saat dilempar tadi. Ia merasa lega karena tubuhnya tidak disentuh sana-sini lagi—tidak dijadikan pusat perhatian oleh dua mahasiswa yang sedang OOC dan adu bacot itu lagi—tapi kok rasanya sedikit kecewa juga...

.

.

.

.

.

**tbc**

* * *

><p>AN: oh tuhanku... respon2 review dari readers sekalian buat chapter lalu itu bikin saya nangis bahagia. makasih banyak yah readers & silent readers sekalian! semoga chapter ini ga kalah menghibur, dan ada yang mau berbaik hati untuk mereview fic nista ini... XD

apa? saya sok-sokan mau hiatus terus ga jadi? bukan, bukan gitu. jadi, rasa sayang saya sama trio senpai sandwich itu melebihi rasa sayang saya terhadap sekolah, makanya saya bela2in lanjutin fic ini. salah deng, saya gak sayang sekolah sama sekali. /dor

udah ah, ga mau ngomong banyak2. oh iya, untuk chapter berikutnya bakal ada satu orang lagi yang muncul untuk menghalangi cinta nijiaka selain mayuyu si PHO. hint-nya adalah: _mertua._ so stay tune!

(...itu sih udah bukan hint lagi tapi udah spoiler, author bego.)


End file.
